Desejo Proibido
by Fuh
Summary: Tudo que é proibido é mais gostoso. Até mesmo o sangue de seu sangue. Até mesmo o seu primo. Um desejo proibido, uma paixão incontrolável.
1. Incerteza

Nota: Eaí galera! Bom, mais uma fic, pra variar. Essa idéia surgiu na minha cabeça e esse foi o primeiro capítulo que eu consegui começar e terminar com a mesma linha de pensamento. Bom, só de ter terminado o bendito foi um grande feito!

Nota 2: Bom, as outras fics.. Eu preciso estar inspirada pra continuar escrevendo. Modelo de Vida ta em andamento, na minha cabeça. Rs! Ok, o primeiro capítulo ta quase pronto :) Mas eu consegui deletar o bendito e agora to escrevendo de novo, logo sai.

-=-=-=-=-=-

**Desejo Proibido**

_Às vezes, eu sinto o medo da incerteza me incomodar.  
E eu não posso fazer nada alem de me perguntar por quanto tempo  
Eu vou deixar esse medo assumir o volante e me guiar  
Ele já me guiou antes,  
E parece ter uma vaga atração maciça, assustadora.  
Mas ultimamente eu tenho começado a achar que  
Eu deveria estar atrás do volante _

_Incubus – Drive_

_Medo._ Seu corpo estremeceu.

Quantos motivos à vida nos davam para temê-la? E mesmo assim, as pessoas tinham a capacidade de temer o mais indefeso dos motivos. A madrugada costumava ser a vilã de sua infância, o suposto monstro que habitava o inferior escuro de sua cama, as bonecas que sorriam diabolicamente para ela ou as sombras suspeitas, que dançavam em sua parede, agora, pareciam amigos tentando consolá-la. Ela juntou mais as pernas e deslizou suas mãos até os pares de joelhos flexionados, apertando-os mais contra si. Ela temia a si mesma, temia as reações de seu coração desesperado por atenção. Seu corpo estremeceu com um suspiro pesaroso, podia ser um suspiro de sono, mas ele não vinha. Ele tinha corrido para debaixo de sua cama, junto com o seu fiel monstro.

Ela soltou os joelhos e inclinou-se para frente apoiando-se sobre cotovelos afundados na cama macia e fria, olhando o relógio pousado sobre a pequena mesa ao lado da cama. _Com medo_. Fazia horas que o ponteiro não corria para o próximo número. Fazia horas que ela encarava a escuridão de seu quarto, de seu pensamento, de seu coração, lentas horas imersa no breu de sua vida. Ela clamava para sono lhe dar mais uma chance, por que ele não voltara? Por que a deixou ali, tremendo com o seu frio interior? O inverno que nascia dentro de si a cada noite que passava cada vez mais intenso e desesperador.

Olhou para parede, sem ter para onde refugiar seus olhos, se ao menos eles concordassem em se fechar, por poucas horas que fossem. Então, fitou a barreira branca, lisa e despida. Ela forçou as pálpebras mordendo o lábio inferior. Por quê? Mais um suspiro. Isso não era justo, não era justo o que estava fazendo consigo mesma. Ela tapou a boca com as duas mãos, como se fosse proibido soltar algum ruído, supostamente de mais um longo choro descontrolado. Talvez ocupar a cabeça a livrasse desse fiasco. Ela sabia o que estava por vir, ela não queria piorar as coisas. Então, seus olhos relampejaram com o barulho vindo lá debaixo, o ruído gritante e manso do carro potente que acabara de adentrar em alta velocidade pelo portão da imensa casa, ficava cada vez notável assim como o pânico que se apossava de seu corpo, a parede até então opaca foi iluminada por uma luz azul, mas logo cessou. Estava tarde, esperava que essa noite ela não tivesse com quem dividir os deslizes de sua mente com ninguém. _Ou com ele_.

Pensou em correr até a por e tranca-la, só por precaução. Estaria mais segura de si mesma, usaria a desculpa de ser uma atitude normal para hospedes se trancarem no quarto de visita por dois dias, para burlar sua mente desconfiada. Quarto de visitas? Não, aquele cômodo branco seria sua casa durante o tempo que restasse de sua juventude. Ou até o ponto que ela agüentasse se manter ali. O pensamento de se mudar da grande e luxuosa casa era realmente tentador, assim como as propostas de emprego estampadas nos jornais. Mas evitar o maximo possível a previsível reação de seus tios quando souberem de suas intenções, também era tentadora.

Então o ruído manso calou-se e logo se ouviu um baque forte vindo de fora_. Pobre carro_. Logo em seguida o som do titilar das chaves, o tranco da grande porta de madeira maciça da frente se abrindo, o som do atrito de vidro com a bancada de pedra polida da cozinha - Alguma_ garrafa de álcool com um preço fora de cogitação. -_ Passos cravados e medidos, joelhos de encontro com os degraus frios da escadaria, dois minutos de obscenidades incensáveis, mais passos medidos no corredor de madeira, trinco – dessa vez, de sua própria porta. -, e então ele.

Com a camisa branca de botões abertos debaixo da jaqueta de couro preta, o cabelo bronzeado e brilhante mais desorientado que o normal e o sorriso que lhe causava arrepios violentos aberto para si, ele estava ali. A mão esticada na nuca, encostado sobre a porta. A luz fraca que vinha de fora iluminava a pele pálida dele, intensificando ainda mais os fiapos laranjados e macios. Era como o leão prestes a devorar sua presa. Quando foi que isso começou? Quando foi que ela deixou isso começar?

- Bella. – Ele chamou ruidosamente, com a voz cheia de divertimento insano.

Ela não respondeu, sua cabeça estava enterrada nas mais profundas fendas que seu travesseiro lhe permitia. Ela não queria vê-lo, não queria ouvi-lo, não queria senti-lo. Céus, o que daria para não ama-lo!? Isso era fora de cogitação, ninguém no mundo teria a capacidade de cometer tal insanidade como ela estava fazendo. Educada e criada como fora, se apaixonar por _ele_? Sim, por ele. Justo, por ele. A pessoa mais libertina que já havia se permitido ver, o oposto exato de seu próprio ser, toda a luxuria, desejo e pecados no mundo estavam depositados naquele ser, que mesmo assim, ela havia caído em tentação. Ele o desejava em silêncio, no mais secreto dos segredos, ela desejava sangue do seu sangue. Tinha a capacidade de ser tão horrível quanto ele, ela almejava seu próprio primo.

- Bella. – Ele a acusou, com uma subta mudança de humor enquanto impulsionava seu corpo pra frente, mas ao que parece fora demais, seu tronco se curvou sem equilíbrio enquanto ele tentava inutilmente se equilibrar sobre as pernas bambas, rindo de si mesmo. - Bella, você ta acordada, amor? – Ele aproximou-se enquanto tateava os pés da cama em busca do pequeno corpo da jovem encolhida. O que ela havia dito sobre trancar a porta?

- Edward! – Ela virou-se bruscamente, encolhendo mais as pernas para si e se sentando na cama, inofensiva. Ele sorriu com os dentes brancos e os lábios vermelhos e brilhantes curvados na extremidade esquerda, em um sorriso torto e devastador. Enquanto semiserrava os olhos. Olhos que pareciam ter vida própria, o verde manipulador, as esmeraldas que pegavam fogo em qualquer olhar que fosse direcionado, eles nunca descansavam. – Você poderia parar de invadir minhas noites? Se seus pais descobrem?! Céus! – Ela tentava falar baixo e macio, mas olhá-lo ali, engatinhando lentamente sobre a sua cama em sua direção de maneira ameaçadora, era sufocante. Os olhos vidrados em seu olhar desesperado e cheio de luxuria, a deixava ainda mais perdida e imersa no pânico violento. Ele sabia o que fazia com ela, as ações dele demonstravam isso, eram gestos perfeitos. Típico de quem os usa muito, e ele, de fato, fazia jus á essa afirmação.

Sua garganta apertou e seu frágil coração travou em seu interior, quando ele alcançou seu joelho. Os dedos longos logo o envolveram com força, puxando a figura pálida e imóvel a sua frente para baixo de si, uma escultura branca e esguia.

Ela não conseguia, podia passar o dia e até a madrugada toda fazendo planos de como se livrar dele, mas ela nunca conseguia mantê-lo longe. _- A mente domina a matéria_. – Ela passava horas convencendo-se disso, parafusando na sua memória até que estava certa de que ia seguir aquele padrão. Mas quando ele aparecia, quando ele passava perto dela, com aquele cheiro enlouquecedor, quando ele a olhava com os olhos faiscando de desejo, quando ele lhe sorria com toda a perversão que seu corpo atlético emanava, não havia dúvidas de que realmente a mente domina a matéria, e a sua mente o queria de maneira desesperada.

- Vem cá. – Ele sussurrou, com a boca macia colada em seu ouvido, em sua voz baixa e apressada. A mão direita ainda continuava a dobrar o seu joelho enquanto posicionava em volta de sua própria cintura enquanto a outra mão insistia em levantar a barra da blusa branca e fina que envolvia o corpo da menina, agora fervendo.

- Não! Pare, é sério. – Ela alternava entre falar as palavras apressadas e sugar oxigênio com força para seus pulmões. Sua voz a surpreendeu, estava rouca. Os olhos fechados e os lábios entreabertos, não havia chances dele obedece-la, sem notar suas mãos se encontravam entrelaçadas com força nos fios da nuca lisa dele, ela tinha que parar com essas investidas arriscadas que eles estavam dando. Antes eram só beijos rápidos atrás da casa, depois passou a encontros noturnos na cozinha, então ele entra em seu quarto e como se não bastasse agora trocavam carícias ousadas.

A mão pesada escorregou sorrateiramente para dentro de sua blusa, a palma fria deslizava por cima de sua pele quente e retilínea, traçando caminhos com os cinco dedos posicionados, subindo cada vez mais. A barra da blusa se detinha, sendo levada pelo pulso dele enquanto ele movia sua mão afoita cada vez mais à cima do limite que eles haviam imposto.

Já era hora de parar? Eles deviam parar? Ela não queria. Era tão bom senti-lo ali, mesmo negando e escondendo até de si mesma ela sabia que era isso que ela queria sentir, era por isso que ela esperava. Ele, ela esperou para sentir por ele. Sentir sua mão dele debaixo de sua blusa, seu corpo afoito em cima de si, sua boca macia e deliciosa sobre a sua, adentrando de maneira avassaladora em seu interior nada inocente. Parecia tão errado. Seu inconsciente não parava de buzinar em alerta dentro de si – _Ele é seu primo, isso é sujo._ – Mas ela não conseguia obedecer, outra parte de sua mente gritava pedindo por mais, e era aquela parte que conseguia controlar seus movimentos agora, e de alguma forma, ela agradecia por isso.

Sentir o toque leve dele, causando borboletas em seu interior que pareciam seguir o rastro de fora, voando dentro de si e debatendo-se umas contra as outras, aquilo fazia cócegas e um frio peculiar que ia até sua garganta agitada. Enquanto por fora, nos traços que sua mão fazia parecia que estava sendo marcada a fogo, formigava deixando marcas ferventes. Era um choque térmico, o frio gélido e agitado do interior com o fogo incandescente de fora.

Em um instante quando a pele úmida dos lábios dele encontrou um ponto na base de seu pescoço para trabalharem ela investiu sua cabeça para o lado, deixando seu pescoço a mercê dele. Extasiada com todo o prazer de sentir a língua aveludada e quente dançar em sua pele em círculos enquanto o lábio dele pressionava em volta e os dentes roçavam na pele macia e arrepiada.

Seus olhos estavam focalizados em algum ponto, mas ela não conseguia enxergar nada. Sua boca estava aberta, mas ela não conseguia pronunciar nada além de gemidos tirados do fundo de sua garganta. As mãos estavam trabalhando em seu corpo, subindo e descendo, acariciando e apertando, em todos os lugares ou posicionada em alguma parte recentemente sensível. A mão que antes envolvia o seu joelho subiu sorrateira por toda a extensão de seu corpo, sentindo as curvas e causando arrepios violentos e sussurros fracos em seu ouvido.

Em algum momento, e ela não soube quando, ela sentiu as duas mãos debaixo de sua blusa, medindo seu corpo com os dedos ansiosos. Uma linha de voz fina saiu de seu garganta em forma de suspiro, e os olhos se abriram em um gesto de deleite. Seu rosto ainda encostado na face do travesseiro estava virado em direção a mesa onde o relógio, que lhe causou tanta agonia, pousava. Os ponteiros finos já indicavam _4:47 a.m_. Um reflexo de pânico passou por sua cabeça.

Ela estivera acordada até agora, feito uma criança esperando pela visita do Velho Noel, alerta e ansiosa, aguardando impacientemente. E ele, estivera a noite toda fora, como um.. _Como Edward_. O que ele havia feito? Onde ele havia estado? E.. _Com quem?_ Idéias absurdas começaram a invadir sua mente como pingos em uma torneira aberta, e depois mais e mais suposições invadiram, afogando-a em uma enchente perturbadora. Edward era o tipo de pessoa absurda, então, todas aquelas idéias impuras valiam para ele. Ela se sentiu ridícula. Ridiculamente ingênua. E ele sabia disso! Ele sabia que ela estava o esperando, ele sabia que podia avançar a barreira idiota, sabia que podia deixá-la de pernas pro ar feito uma marionete, sabia que podia brincar com ela sempre que estivesse disposto, como em uma madrugada depois de uma festa cheia de diversão mundana. A prima ingênua estava lhe esperando em casa.

E então ela não sentia mais as mãos nem a boca úmida em seu pescoço sensível. Ela não sentia seu peso intimidador dominando seu pequeno corpo nem seu perfume intoxicante invadindo seus poros. Seus olhos abertos, arregalados, mas cegos. Todos os sintomas de prazer haviam evaporado junto com o _próprio_ prazer. Agora a única coisa que ela podia sentir era vergonha. Vergonha de si mesma. Para ele era tão claro assim? Tão fácil assim? Ela vivia em função de entrar de acordo com seus sentimentos, bota-los em equilíbrio com sua consciência, e era assim que ela entrava em um conflito maior ainda consigo mesma. Enquanto ele.. _- Céus._ – Era repugnante! Repugnante, vergonhoso, imundo.

Ela moveu suas mãos, que até então estavam entrelaçados em no cabelo macio, até o peito másculo e lardo posicionado em cima de si, empurrando a palma contra a imagem fogosa a sua frente. Ela o queria longe, o mais rápido possível. Algo começava inundar seu corpo, e aquilo vinha com uma energia maior do que a que ela estava sentido antes.

A boca quente deslizou até seu ouvido, ela podia sentir o caminho que o rosto de beleza inumana levava, sua respiração quente e apressada traçava uma linha morna em seu corpo. A boca foi aberta em um sorriso, ela podia sentir que aquilo estava perigosamente errado. _Mais uma vez._

- Você quer ficar por cima? – O tom baixo e rouco que foi usado fez uma onda de arrepios subisse até sua nuca. Mais uma vez ela fechou os olhos. Sua garganta estava seca, suas mãos formigavam. E ela se via diante de mais um caminho com duas saídas.

Como ele podia dominar tanto seu emocional? Era como o anjinho e o diabinho. Ela podia dar-lhe um murro no meio daquele rosto dolorosamente magnífico e manda-lo sumir da sua vida, ou pelo menos de seu quarto. E depois cair em sua cama e chorar até que seus olhos pareçam com tomates e fugir dele por uma semana. Ou ela podia agarrar aquele pescoço e puxar aquela face que estampava a luxúria em sua melhor forma e aproveitar ao máximo do pecado. No final ela também acabaria chorando até que seu corpo estivesse vazio e seus olhos maiores que duas bolas de futebol americano. Ah, e claro, ela fugiria dele durante uma semana de qualquer forma.

Mas, se ela iria sofrer ao menos fosse por algo digno. Que não lhe desse _mais _motivos para sentir dor. Que a vergonha viesse sozinha, então. Mas ela não se arrependeria de mais uma demonstração de fraqueza, para ter vergonha de ter feito e remorso de não ter parado. De ter deixado que ele a domasse feito uma boneca de trapos mais uma vez.

Mais uma vez uma energia desconhecida invadiu seu corpo. Era quente, violenta e por incrível que pareça lhe dava força. Não só interior. Ela se viu com _raiva. _Desde quando ódio era demonstração de força? Ela não queria saber, a única coisa que tinha em mente era terminar com isso de uma vez. Quanto mais cedo a dor viesse, mais cedo ela iria embora.

- Não, Edward. – Ela falou com a voz vergonhosamente rouca. Seus olhos criaram coragem e cintilaram para as armadilhas esverdeadas, que a encaravam persuasivas. Oh, ele não iria ganhar dessa vez. Os lábios curvados tentadoramente, sorrindo, nem os olhos atirando tentação iriam afogá-la dessa vez. – E na verdade, nem você vai ficar. – Ela tocou os ombros dele empurrando sem delicadeza pra cima_, pra longe_ de si. E era assim que ela o queria por um bom tempo. Ou pelo menos pensava que queria.

Ele tomou seu quadril nas mãos, tentando unir os corpos mais uma vez. Por um momento uma rajada de ar saiu de seus lábios em forma de gemido. Ponto pra ele. Ela viu que ele não sairia dali, quantas vezes isso já devia ter acontecido? Como chama? Ciúme!? Era só uma brincadeira, e quem sabe ao ver dele até charme. Ela devia deixar claro que ela não o queria, mas não tinha a intenção de dizer o motivo. Era muito vergonhoso, afinal. Ela tomou ar, apertou os dedos sobre os músculos do braço delineado e com toda a sua dignidade abalada ela decidiu-se. Ela pensou em falar olhando nos olhos dele, mas sabia que assim, ela perderia o sentido mais uma vez. Então mesmo com a cabeça baixa, encarando cegamente o tecido branco de sua cama ela ousou a atacá-lo.

- Eu já falei, quero que você saia Edward. – A voz tremeu no final, ao falar o nome dele. Soou fria, como queria, mesmo que a emoção da vitória a tenha tomado um pouco antes da hora. Ela levando, enfim, os olhos para ele, que lhe olhava enquanto passava a mão sobre os fios baixos de seu cabelo, de algum modo, tentando relaxar.

- Qual é? – Ele soltou após alguns segundos de silêncio. Era evidente a dúvida naquelas palavras. – Bella, você não vai querer parar agora, vai? – Ele agora a encarava, incrédulo, perto do zombeteiro. Era óbvio que ele não estava nem um pouco interessado em saber os motivos, nada simples, dela.

Em sinal de afirmação, e vergonha, ela abaixou os olhos. Ele havia achado ridículo à atitude dela, isso era nítido. É claro, ele não tinha que se acostumar com pessoas fazendo isso, alguém que está fazendo charme certamente não faria nada de acordo com essa atitude, que de certa forma era infantil.

- Certo. – Ele murmurou com algum significado escondido, que ela não conseguiu captar. Era típico dele. – Eu saio do seu quarto. – Ele concluiu com um ar divertido ao mesmo tempo em que seus olhos ágeis cintilaram. Ela ajeitou-se na cama, sem tirar os olhos dele. Tentando de alguma forma imaginar o leque de sentidos atrás daquelas palavras. Ele continuava a sorrir para ela, olhando fervorosamente dentro de seus olhos amedrontados e curiosos.

Alguns segundos se passaram e ela continuava a encará-lo, esperando, falsamente, que ele saísse. Ele havia dito que iria deixá-la em paz. Então, o que ele ainda fazia sentado a encarando como se ela tivesse perdido a piada? Ele não devia estar marchando em direção á porta, tentando ao menos, andar sem fazer barulho?! Mas ao em vez de fazer isso, ele jogou-se para cima dela mais uma vez em um movimento mais rápido do que a rajada de ar que saiu de seu pulmão em um grito mudo. Ele agora se encontrava com toda a sua magnificência em cima de si, com os olhos serrados e brilhantes, segurando os pulsos finos acima de sua cabeça, afundando as mãos no travesseiro fofo.

- _Se_.. – Ele aproximou a face impecável de si, propondo alguma idéia oculta, e nada boa. – Você me disser o motivo pelo qual me quer longe de você. – Falando isso ele afundou mais uma vez a boca em seu pescoço.

Sim, ele tinha um poder enorme sobre a sua pobre alma inexperiente. Sim, ela o odiava por isso. Na verdade ela não o odiava, ela _se _odiava por desejar tal tipo de canalha desejável. Mas no final a culpa era dele, por ter nascido no lugar errado. Anjos costumam nascer no céu. Porém, pensando bem aquela alma e aqueles pensamentos, jamais pertenceriam à uma divina criatura de Deus. Então, o que lhe restava era a paisagem quente e luxuriante, bem relacionada com aquele ser posicionado sobre seu corpo. Não, de fato a Terra era o lugar dele. O meio termo! A alma filha da luxúria e a beleza filha da divindade imaculada. Uma mistura, certamente irresistível e cruel para ela.

Esses pensamentos deram um tipo de consolo para ela. Ele era algum tipo de criatura irresistível, qual a sua real culpa nisso? Nascer?! Ele não havia pedido isso. Ele havia crescido e se moldado através das situações, ele não iria mudar por causa dela. A verdade era, ela estava tendo uma crise estúpida de ciúme e esse era o fim de seus problemas sem fim. Uma onda de euforia tomou conta de seu corpo. Ela havia, finalmente, entrando em acordo consigo mesma. Fora assim tão fácil resolver seu tormento? Ciúmes.. Era lógico que ela estava com ciúmes dele. Nós sentimos isso quando queremos algo somente para nós mesmos, e ele não facilitava nisso. Ele não era dela e deixava bem claro. Mas ele não sabia que ela o queria _somente_ para ela.

Absorta em seus pensamentos iluminadores ela permaneceu, enfim, entendendo o que tanto lhe atormentava e agradecendo mentalmente a ele. Mas algo ali dentro de si ainda buzinava dizendo que a resposta não estava correta. - _Mente estúpida!_ – Gritou internamente amarga. Agora que ela havia visto o real motivo por seu ódio interior, o rancor de ser a _prima_ de segunda mão.

_Prima._

Maldito sangue, maldito ser, maldito desespero que começava a crescer dentro de si novamente. É claro, que típico. Você descobre que não pode transar com o seu primo tremendamente selvagem porque sente ciúmes dos possíveis passa-tempos pervertidos dele. Mas o fato de você ter o mesmo tipo sanguíneo dele não interfere absolutamente em nada nisso, só uma pequena crise de ciúmes boba com propoções absurdas. Olhe só, quem está falando de coisas absurdas mesmo?

Agora enfim, a sua mente perturbada conseguiu se satisfazer. - _Além de ter a chance de ocultar suas reais intenções, irracionais com o seu parente de sangue. Você pode deixar claro que o quer afastado por um motivo muito lógico e obvio, sem precisar mentir! – _A dica do mestre veio com um tom muito suave e prepotente, como se tivesse acabado de descobrir a origem da vida piscando na ponta do nariz. De certo modo, isso devia deixa-la satisfeita. Ele ficaria longe. Ela havia descoberto os dois, não mais um único, problema com sua mente anormal com relação ao seu primo. Ele não precisaria saber da segunda verdade vergonhosa, de que ela queria marcar com ferro as vadias que tocavam nele e que isso era o bastante para ela finalmente poder iniciar seu ritual de depressão pós ação impensada. Que no caso, foi pensada até demais.

Ela afastou seu rosto do dele, certificando-se por um momento que sua voz estava preparada para usar o tom de ultraje.

- Como assim um motivo? Edward, somos primos! – Ela mencionou tentando parecer severa de imediato.

- Bella, você não vê problema nisso. – Ele afirmou, enfim tentando entrar em uma conversa. Ela se assustou com tal atitude. Ao vê-lo sentar-se frente pra ela, apoiando os cotovelos na cama enquanto afirmava com casualidade algo que ela não queria acreditar.

- É claro que vejo. Como não ver? Somos primos, Edward. Isso é _errado_. – Ela falava como se tivesse pregando a bíblia para um infiél.

- Tanta coisa errada no mundo pra você se preocupar, Bella. Isso é absurdo. – Ele discordou, tentando convence-la.

- Mas você sabe que eu não preciso me preocupar com as coisas do mundo quando o meu primo e eu estamos tendo.. – Ela não soube dizer o que eles tinham. O medo de falar um caso e ele rir achando ridículo o fato de alguns amassos ao menos ter um nome.

- Não é como se nós fossemos casar, Bella. – Ele mencionou com casualidade. Mas logo os olhos verdes captaram uma nova possibilidade, mudando a expressão de compreensiva para pervertida. – E também, ninguém precisa ficar sabendo o que nós fazemos a noite. – O modo como ele mencionou o nós a deixou assustadoramente excitada. Estava bem claro nas palavras dele, as reais intenções. – O que os olhos não vêm, o coração não sente. – Ele finalizou de maneira categórica, enquanto se punha a engatinhar na cama em sua direção mais uma vez.

- Mas _eu_ vou ver, Edward. – Ela sussurrou apressadamente sem desviar os olhos dos dele. Tremeu ao dizer seu nome, enquanto o próprio já se ocupava de passar a mão por de baixo de sua blusa na intenção de se livrar finalmente da peça.

- Você pode fechar os olhos, se quiser. – Ela não tinha notado a boca dele ao lado de seu rosto, até ele sussurrar aquelas palavras, e logo após sentir a ponta úmida de sua língua acariciar a base de seu ouvido.

- Não podemos. É melhor sair. – Ela murmurou em teimosia, enquanto tentava bloquear o acesso das mãos dele debaixo de sua roupa. Sua mente ainda insistia em negar o quanto ela queria aquilo. Era só se entregar e preparar para sofrer mais tarde. Porém o inesperado foi a reação dele. Que logo estava em pé ao lado da cama, olhando o rosto da menina atordoada em dúvida.

- Pare de agir por estupidez, menina. Nem você cai nessa conversa idiota de proibição. – Parecia que o divertimento e a paciência haviam ido embora. Ele nem a olhava mais, já estava rumando em direção da porta sem trocar um ultimo olhar ou palavra. Deixando a menina assustada estirada na cama, com uma estranha sensação de perda. Ele nunca havia sido dela, mas ele antes não havia declarado sua desistência.

Sua mente vibrava em alegria, notificando que realmente havia conseguido o que tanto queria. Mas ao mesmo tempo alguma parte, relativamente grande dentro de si berrava que ela estava sendo tremendamente tola, mais uma vez. Era um turbilhão de emoções, que foi interrompido pelo baque fraco da porta. Ele havia ido. A imagem atônica permaneceu encarando a porta por alguns momentos, não soube dizer se eram segundos, minutos ou horas. Ela estava ali, cega, conectada ao bolo de sensações que estava por vir. E então, logo ela caiu no choro. Uma linha morna escorrendo, depois outra e outra. E agora ela já estava com a cabeça doendo e o pano diante de si molhado, os soluços irritantes vinham de tempos em tempos para lembrá-la de respirar. As notas finas que saiam de sua garganta em murmúrio de dor, deixavam-na ainda mais angustiada.

E foi assim que ela pegou no sono. Enrolada nas próprias pernas, com o rosto úmido e inchado. Descansando os olhos da dor latejante de sua cabeça. Pensando, afinal, se seria melhor não acordar no próximo dia.

-=-=-=-=-=-

Nota: Então fim do inicio. Olhem, eu peço com todo o carinho que me digam a opinião sincera de vocês. Porque se não tiver opinião não tem leitor, e então não precisa de fic, certo?! Então, vamos lá.. Força pra Fufu aqui ;)

Beijos e até mais gatinhos.


	2. Pacto

Nota: Não sei bem se hoje é um bom dia para postar. Geralmente muitas pessoas postam sexta de noite, e minha fic vai acabar lá em baixo na lista e ninguém verá. Enfim, vou correr o risco e ser boazinha com vocês. Pra quem leu meu about me, no profile viu que eu não iria postar o segundo capítulo hoje, mas como surtos de criatividade não estão vindo com muita freqüência, vamos que vamos. Pra quem está interessado em atualizações, eu aconselho ler a nota no final do capítulo.

_____

**Desejo Proibido**

**Pacto**

Algo ali a estava deixando tremendamente irritada.

Talvez aquele cortador de grama que parecia podar o carpete que se estendia por seu quarto.

Bella forçou as pálpebras levemente enquanto decidia o que fazer para aquele barulho monstruoso descansasse, sentindo sua face tensa e seus olhos com um volume nada natural e confortável. A idéia de levantar as mãos e palpar sua face para sentir a textura de seu rosto pós-dilúvio a afundou em uma preguiça vergonhosa. Agora que já quase acordada era impossível ignorar aquela sensação de que seu rosto está com vinte quilos a mais de massa e seus olhos não conseguem se abrir sem um guincho. Mas talvez mudar de posição traga seu sono de volta, ela ainda não estava pronta pra enfrentar os sintomas de pós brigas com o seu primo idiota e irresistível.

Ela jogou o quadril pro outro lado da cama e arrastou a perna até a face do travesseiro branco que pousava no meio daquela confusão de recortes felpudos. Estava gelado, isso causou uma sensação boa quando a pele quente e suada encontrou o pano fino. Ela sorriu. Por pouco tempo, já que a pele de sua bochecha repuxou mais uma vez fazendo lembrar-se mais uma vez do longo choro da noite passada. Será que seus tios tinham ouvido? E Edward? Ela estava farta de dar motivos a ele para que se sentisse no controle. -_Droga! -_ Ela chutou o travesseiro com força ouvindo o baque mudo do alvo fofo no caído chão. Um gemido derrotado escapou de seus lábios. Por que a droga do cortador ainda não havia parado? Sentiu sua mão com os dedos frios pousarem sobre os olhos, fazendo pressão, enquanto endireitava o tronco para que pudesse encarar cegamente o teto. Foi quando algo mais intenso que o barulho incansável penetrou seu inconsciente, um ponto concentrado de dor no meio de sua testa. Um suspiro desgostoso escapou de seus lábios secos. Aquela seria uma boa dor de cabeça. Seu dia nem havia começado e os problemas já estavam aparecendo.

A impaciência foi tomando o seu corpo e por um impulso de raiva ela começou a espernear fazendo uma dança de panos no ar. Por que tudo de repente fica tão irritante? Ela continuava com a visão cerrada enquanto jogava as pernas pra qualquer lugar que fosse, ouvindo seus calcanhares baterem contra o colchão. Tudo estava mais estressante que o normal, mas ela pouco se importava em saber os motivos agora. O que acontecia era que até mesmo a própria respiração a estava deixando furiosa. E o que parece a solução foi descontar nos seus cobertores. A vergonha de sua infantilidade sem razão que ela sentiu a deixou mais irada ainda.

Sem mais paciência para querer pensar sobre _paciência_ ela se jogou da cama sem tentar abrir os olhos. Aquilo seria uma tarefa torturante, dor de cabeça sempre a deixara com receio. Com um passo deslizando atrás do outro lentamente pelo chão ela tentou achar a porta branca que levava ao banheiro, mas o cortador de grama mais uma vez gritou por sua atenção. Cortador de grama? Cortadores de grama trabalhando antes das sete horas e dentro do seu quarto? Com um baque que ela logo descobriu ter sido provocado pelo seu corpo de encontro com a parede, ela abriu os olhos ainda no chão e encarou o despertador desesperada, encontrando um aparelho que apitava alto ainda mais desesperado. Certo, aquilo de fato não cortava gramas, mas gerou o mesmo sentimento de incredulidade raivosa. Isso significava que ela estava atrasada, para _ajudar_.

Sem saber como ela cortou o tempo, vento e gravidade e se jogou pra dentro do banheiro. Preferindo não ter feito após encontrar uma múmia de trezentos anos desenrolada e com um pijama branco a intimando com um olhar monstruosamente doentio. Ela apostava que aquilo ganharia o prêmio de Hallowenn de sua escola.

- Eu tenho vergonha de ser você. – A voz rouca e cheia de falhas que parecia uma gravação de péssima qualidade em algum celular antigo saiu com nojo e preguiça.

Sabendo que não tinha mais tempo para ter outras surpresas assustadoras ela puxou o jeans que pousava em cima da poltrona e enterrou as pernas enquanto saltitava de um lado pro outro dentro do aposento, dividida entro abotoar o sutiã e puxar o zíper irritante da calça azul mais justa que o necessário. Mergulhou na blusa branca e gasta do colégio e correu para o corredor, sentido as vozes do andar debaixo ficarem cada vez mais altas. Com um pulo ela jogou-se do sexto degrau pousando desajeitada no pé da escada, chamando a atenção de quem ali estava. Ela havia esquecido alguma coisa? A calcinha estava na cabeça? A calça pelo avesso? Segundo o olhar de todos ali, parecia que algo bem pior havia acontecido.

- Bella, pensei que já tivesse ido pra escola. – A voz meiga e surpresa de Esme, puxou seu campo de visão para os cabelos castanhos e o rosto carismático de sua tia, que estava sentada sozinha na grande mesa posta para o desjejum da família. Esme era a estampa do charme. Ela, de fato, era o que toda mulher de trinta e cinco anos desejaria ser. Só não se sabe se todas dariam o tempo que ela gosta em academias e centros de beleza e o dinheiro que ela 'doa' com isso.

- Acho que dormi demais, tia. – Soltou ligeiramente envergonhada. Seus olhos dispararam para o tênis com os cadarços que foram esquecidos de amarrar pela pressa. Ao menos ela não havia caído da escada. – Mas eu já vou indo, se eu der uma corrida consigo chegar a tempo. – Ela ajeitou a alça de sua bolsa vermelha sobre o ombro direito comprando a idéia de ter que dar boas passadas.

- De jeito nenhum mocinha! Eu posso levá-la, só tenho que trocar a roupa, mas isso não leva nem um segundo. – Ela depositou a xícara de café sobre a mesa enquanto falava. Qualquer pessoa que olhasse para ela agora diria que estava trajada bem o bastante para desfilar em uma passarela. Mas Esme tinha uma vaidade inabalável, assim como sua filha, Alice.

- Não se preocupe. Eu posso ir andando. Uma falta não vai fazer tanta diferença, te garanto. – Ela tentou parecer simpática e convincente. Na verdade a recém idéia de matar aula a deixou satisfeita. A dor de cabeça ainda não havia cessado. Se imaginar sentada entre aquelas todas aquelas pessoas tagarelando e com um professor falando mais ainda a deixou com mais dor de cabeça ainda. Ela precisava de um tempo sentindo o ar puro e gélido da manhã nos jardins que se estendiam pelo fundo da escola. Sozinha, escondida em uma seção de recuperação para ao menos poder fingir para seus amigos que estava tudo bem, ou para que conseguisse reunir o máximo de paciência para não matá-los com um apontador de lápis antes do intervalo.

Ela olhou mais uma vez para sua tia, que a encarava ainda tomando alguma decisão. Sem esperar para se certificar, ela se dirigiu apressadamente para a porta da frente, acenando para a cozinheira que cruzava até a sala de televisão carregando sobre uma bandeja um copo de água e dois comprimidos brancos. Não era só ela que estava sofrendo de uma boa dose de uma indesejada dorzinha incômoda. Mas certamente não haviam sido causadas pelos mesmos motivos. A dor _dele _não atingia o coração. Com mais pressa do que notada ela rumou para a saída, sentindo o tranco de a porta pesada tremer em sua mão pela força depositada após ter se recordado de mais uma parte de toda a causa daquela manhã nada agradável.

Andando mais alguns passos, destinada alcançar o portão de ferro da casa ela escutou mais uma vez o baque da porta grande atrás de si, e por incrível que pareça ainda mais ensurdecedor do que o que acabara de provocar. Uma descarga passou pela sua cabeça emitindo mais uma onda de dor, e mais força e fúria no andar. Malditos sejam aqueles que não servem nem para fechar uma mentalmente enquanto alcançava à calçada da rua, sentindo o olhar de algumas pessoas, a maioria domésticas começando mais um dia tedioso de trabalho, em seu corpo que emitia uma fúria visível.

Ela não sabia se a olhavam pela velocidade de seus passos, que cortavam as pessoas de maneira rude quase se trombando com elas; seu rosto amassado indicando falsas suspeitas de uma noite de porre num bar; ou se era seu olhar mortal para qualquer ponto que ele fosse direcionado. De fato, pra quem estivesse passando na rua, encontrar um ser penado tropeçando entre os pés e com uma expressão de poucos amigos não era algo que se via todo dia.

O som de seu pé contra o chão foi diminuindo a freqüência assim que ela começou a sentir a dor no calcanhar se intensificar. Atividades físicas nunca foram o seu forte, e ter saído de casa correndo sem ao menos ter botado alguma coisa pra dentro não tinha sido a melhor idéia da manhã, assim como sair disparada como uma fugitiva pela rua.

Seus olhos, pela primeira vez, se concentraram no ambiente que a cercava, encarando brevemente a banca de revistas ao lado da caixa de correio e a pequenina praça úmida que ficava do outro lado da rua se estendendo com bancos de concreto por baixo de árvores verdes. O local foi reconhecido duas quadras de distância da casa de seus tios, então ela havia ganhado algum tempo. Mas sua mente não estava nem um pouco disposta em entrar na sala de aula durante as próximas duas horas. Correr a deixou exausta e preguiçosa.

Com um desejo impensado guiou os passos, desajeitados e agora lentos pelo cansaço, até o meio fio baixo da calçada, atravessando a pequena rua sem movimento indo à direção ao pequeno jardim sem cuidados.

O peso da bolsa logo abandonou seus ombros, quando foi jogada com desleixo ao lado de seu corpo que se esparramava no pequeno banco de concreto úmido. Uma rajada de ar quente subiu até sua face, o exercício a deixara com um calor insuportável fazendo a boca úmida e rubra se entreabrir lentamente sugando uma pequena parcela de ar na intenção de refrigerar todo seu organismo que parecia trabalhar com carvão. O movimento se repetiu algumas vezes, enquanto o corpo se aquietava da pequena corrida.

Ela varreu os olhos pelo local mais uma vez, encarando a rua adormecida na sua frente ao mesmo tempo em que pendia a cabeça tonta sobre o ombro. A idéia de ter que correr mais uma boa distância até a escola lhe causaram enjôo. Ela não estava disposta a correr mais quatro quadras até à escola, na verdade ela pensou que essa manhã ela não queria _chegar _à escola. Isso gerou idéias travessas que fizeram seus olhos faiscarem ansiosamente sobre a rua, imaginando dentre mil lugares um para passar a manhã.

Tomada por todos esses pensamentos elétricos, seus olhos começaram a estudar um mapa em seu cérebro. Eles encaravam a rua a sua frente imaginando o mais longe que ela podia levar.

Primeiro para a direita. Onde a próxima esquina certamente daria no centro da cidade, imagens de brilho, placas, luzes, carros, pessoas, pessoas e mais pessoas coloriram sua mente. A idéia não lhe agradou.

Mas e a esquerda? Sem se mover ela mapeou as ruas até o cais minuciosamente sobre os olhos. Um sorriso satisfeito e cheio de expectativa abriu em seu rosto. _Perfeito! _Passar a manhã sozinha sobre toda aquela magia que envolvia os prédios velhos da cidade, os terrenos rasteiros de mato, as ruas esburacadas e desertas, o mar profundo e silencioso, o lugar onde fora esquecido por todos. Menos por seus tios, que deixaram clara a proibição da ida dela até o cais.

O que tornava as coisas duplamente divertidas.

Era como um cenário de filme, ela poderia jogar as coisas pra qualquer lugar, correr - o que provavelmente geraria uma queda-, e gritar - pela dor da queda-. Riscar seu nome sobre as paredes de tijolos comidos do século passado, pular sobre as águas mansas, nadar até cansar, mergulhar o mais fundo que seu corpo deixasse e até jogar pedrinhas sobre a imensidão negra. Céus. Seria tão divertido! Sua mente já maquinava as ruas certas a se pegar.

Não se contendo mais, ela girou o rosto cheio de travessura até a esquina que lhe levaria até lá, pronta para se por de pé e correr o mais rápido que o resto de sua resistência lhe permitia até ter seus olhos mergulhados no paraíso, o seu paraíso.

Mas não foi na passagem que ela focou seus olhos iluminados. Foi no carro prateado que diminuía a velocidade enquanto encostava os pneus diante de seus olhos, agora revoltados e prontos para cuspir fogo. O vidro escuro da janela desceu revelando um Edward com seu rosto cruelmente divino e sexy.

Não, isso era impossível.

- A escola mudou de endereço? – Edward olhou para ela inexpressivamente, os olhos verdes caídos e parecendo cansados.

- O que você faz aqui? – Ela soltou em ultraje e superioridade, não queria perder seu tempo conversando com ele, ela não esquecera da noite anterior, e sabia muito bem que ele também não.

Ela não podia ser tão insignificante a esse ponto. Podia?

Ela passou o seu inicio de manhã tão absorta nas possibilidades de estar encrencada e depois planejando sua fuga que tinha empurrado para o fundo de sua mente a pequena sensação íntima de afago dos dois, e os problemas catastróficos que ela sempre tinha com isso. Mesmo se lembrando da sensação agradável do corpo de Edward junto ao dela, ela não conseguia conter a mágoa que começava crescer.

- Minha mãe pediu pra te levar pra escola. – Ele enterrou os dedos entre os fios desgrenhados e brilhantes enquanto soltava um suspiro cansado lembrando-se de alguma coisa. – Sabe, essa coisa de ser um primo legal e te ajudar com o que precisar. Mas acho que ela não sabe da sua boa desenvoltura para corridas.

Ela podia mostrar á ele a boa _desenvoltura_ que tinha para dar socos no olho também.

- Mas diga a ela eu não preciso de você, obrigada! – Ela cortou o assunto, bufando. Por que ele estava fazendo de conta que eles não estavam chateado um com o outro?

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas masculinas e sem desalinho em sinal de descrença, era fato que ele não acreditava naquilo, nem ela mesma acreditava. Enquanto ela revirou os olhos em resposta. Podia sentir suas orelhas pinicando e sua face queimada, não sabia se era de vergonha ou de raiva, mas seu rosto já estava vergonhosamente corado nesse ponto.

- To sabendo. – Ele debochou. Criando um tipo de silêncio incômodo, mas que se dependesse dele não seria quebrado.

Ela notou que esse não era exatamente o tipo de deboche que ele costumava usar com ela. Então uma curiosidade estranha tomou conta de si, será que era assim que ele tratava as meninas ou mulheres com quem já havia se deitado? Será que se não fosse pelo interesse sexual, ela seria tratada como algo desinteressante? Ele não havia dito um bom dia, não havia perguntado como ela estava, não fez nenhum tipo de brincadeira constrangedora.

Ela se pegou sentindo falta do humor obsceno dele, das piadas que a faziam ficar vermelha e abaixar a cabeça enquanto ele ria dela com liberdade. Dos poucos momentos que tinham juntos, e assim mesmo ele o usava para deixá-la intimidada.

Foi por um reflexo que ela se pegou pensando em como Edward era um cara legal. Escondido, ou talvez não, debaixo de toda aquela imagem prepotente que construíram para ele. Era fácil ser assim, as pessoas que o rodeavam, gostavam de ser tratadas assim. Pessoas mais velhas, mais vividas, mais interessantes. Edward era o tipo de cara que se você encontra dentro do colegial, passa às 25 horas por dia pensando nele, e é incapaz de olhá-lo nos olhos no dia seguinte. Não por vergonha, mas por medo de ser pega pelo olhar dele. Olhares que já causaram muitas coisas, que já viram muitas coisas e que já ignoraram outras. Como ela.

De certa forma, ela se sentia assim todas as vezes que o via zanzando pela casa. Ele era como o jogador de futebol americano da família, e ela a nerd. _Ou a prostituta que ele usava enquanto a namorada achava que não era a hora certa para transar com ele_. Pensou amarga enquanto abria e fechava o zíper da bolsa rápido.

Uma nostalgia tomou conta do coração dela. Certo que tinha medo das investidas ousadas dele, mas o adorava e amava tanto, em segredo. E se eles fossem amigos? Edward tinha amigas? Ela nunca teve coragem de perguntar da vida dele. Dos lugares aonde ele ia, quando saia com aquele perfume que ela adorava ou quando aparecia no quarto dela perguntando sobre a blusa que ela preferia, como se a opinião contasse. Ele nunca a convidara para ir junto. Quem ele encontrava lá? Devia ser algo legal ser amiga dele, interessante.

Amigas não se jogam fora depois de uma noite na cama, mesmo sabendo que ele gostava de selvagerias. Amigas não precisam ter medo de beijá-lo errado, mesmo sabendo que ele não tinha o costume de beijar todas as mulheres que levava para a cama. Amigas não precisa correr atrás dos supostos casos obscuros que ele teve, e sim ouvir contar-los com humor.

Primas sim, elas tem um lugar como amigas. Mas ela se perguntou se Edward daria a ela um lugar como amiga, quando os interesses são outros e ela o impede de consegui-los.

- Suas piadas são péssimas quando você acorda, sabia? – Ela sorriu timidamente vendo os olhos deles brilharem em curiosidade.

- Bella, você tem algum distúrbio de múltipla personalidade? – Ele usou ironia pesada. E Bella se divertiu com isso.

- Acho que é culpa do meu sono. Eu fico assim quando estou com sono, é estranho, parece que eu me drogo. – Ela riu sem humor, lembrando das oscilações de humor que teve noite passada e no quanto isso irritou Edward.

- Ah – Ele retrucou com lentidão. – Sempre desconfiei que você não fosse muito normal.

- Não quis dizer isso, são em momentos de sono que eu fico assim, tipo, doidona! – Ela completou revirando os olhos e recebendo uma exclamação divertida de seu primo. - Mas isso depende, é claro, do seu ponto de vista, sabe. – Ela se esforçava ao maximo para que seu tom saísse empolgado e humorado.

- Você podia usar esse seu lado descontrolado para fazer as pessoas felizes. – Foi então que ela notou que ele sorria maldoso para ela. Os olhos intensos sobre seu corpo inexplicavelmente quente, entreabertos como se esperasse que ela o respondesse por sinais ocultos. Mas a única coisa que ela conseguia pensar era em tentar pensar algo.

- O que? – ela suspirou.

- Você podia se descontrolar em momentos mais – então ele mostrou os dentes em um sorriso que estampava malícia enquanto abaixava por um segundo os olhos parecendo procurar a palavra certa, voltando-os em um tiro para dentro dela e sussurrando pervertidamente – apropriados.

- Sei. – Ela suspirou insanamente mais uma vez. A face quente a fez lembrar de como respirar, enquanto ela direcionava seus olhos para o colo, onde as mãos pousavam com os dedos nervosos.

- Gosto de te ver assim. – Ela esperou com a cabeça baixa para ter certeza de que o tom de sua voz era mais leve.

- Assim como? – ela miou em um fio de voz. Tímida.

- Gosto de ver como coisas pequenas te afetam de uma maneira divertida. – Ele soltou um riso lembrando-se de algo.

- Ah. – Ela apertou as mãos juntas sobre o colo, contendo a turbilhão quente que bagunçava tudo dentro si. Como estava quente.

Ele esperou que ela continuasse a falar algo, então a porta do carro se abriu, e ela ouviu os passos dele sobre a calçada úmida. Ela fechou os olhos com força, contendo algo que não sabia o que era. Vergonha, esperança, nervosismo.

- Sabe – ele começou já sentado ao lado dela. – Sabe por que eu gosto tanto de te ver assim?

Ela balançou o rosto fazendo um sinal negativo, balançando devagar os fios castanhos que caíam sobre os ombros pequenos, perto do corpo dele, e sem forças sequer para olhá-lo. Por que ele fazia aquilo? Como ele conseguia fazer aquilo?

- Porque eu não vou conseguir parar até conseguir o que eu quero. – Por um instante um arrepio violento passou por sua espinha, e o ar já quente se tornou insuportável - Você não me deixa parar.

- Eu? – Ela fez a primeira pergunta que veio em sua mente, mesmo se arrependendo amargamente por tê-la feito.

- Céus! – Ela sentiu os dedos leves dele tocarem a base de seu pescoço, subindo sorrateiramente, até a mecha de cabeço que cobria sua expressão constrangida. Logo a enroscando atrás da orelha. – Você é tão linda.

Ele usou um tom inconformado, como se tentasse se convencer que de aquilo era inaceitável. O nariz dele agora roçava em sua nuca cheirando sua pele fazendo-a revirar os olhos, chiando palavras sem sentido. Era uma carícia deliciosa. Sendo feita por mãos, lábios e afagos deliciosos. E ela nem havia notado quando tudo isso começou, quando ele viu uma brecha para começar.

- Bella. – Ele sussurrou baixo em cima de seu ouvido, passando a língua quente e macia sobre ele e descendo uma linha até o pescoço, mordiscando sua pele levemente por toda a extensão que seus lábios alcançavam.

Edward conseguia ser tão manipulador e descarado que estava a atacando no meio da rua, de manhã e sem intenção nenhuma de parar.

- Edward! – Ela chamou com uma voz arrastada e manhosa enquanto mordia seu próprio lábio e franzia as sobrancelhas. Ela queria poder pegar em alguma coisa, arranhar, puxar, acariciar, abraçar.

- Me enlouquece te ouvir fazendo manha. – Ele abocanhou seu pescoço, fazendo pressão enquanto sugava-o lentamente.

- Ai... – Ela sibilou mais uma vez com a voz mole e se estremecendo toda ao sentir os lábios dele se apertarem em sinal de prazer em volta do pescoço dela. Sentido a respiração acelerada dele batendo em seu pescoço. E logo em seguida a boca afastando-se, enquanto os lábios eram substituídos por sua língua que deslizou sobre toda a extensão de pele branca exposta dela.

- Você tem um presente. – Ele voltou a falar baixo em seu ouvido, cheio de divertimento.

Ela olhou para os olhos verdes vagamente. Ainda anestesiada pelo cheio e gestos dele, se perguntando o que ele havia dito além de quase proporcioná-la um orgasmo em praça pública. Inconscientemente ela levou a mão até o local onde a boca dele estava presa, abrindo um olhar de pavor para ele e recebendo um aceno afirmativo cheio de travessura.

Ele mantinha o sorriso perverso no rosto, de quem adora ver a reação da pessoa com quem acabou de pregar a peça.

- Você não fez isso! – Ela o questionou nervosamente enquanto procurava dentro dos olhos dele algum ponto de mentira, ficando confusa mais uma vez.

- Eu fiz. – ele sorriu, como se tivesse confessado algum segrede inviolável.

- Não! – Ela colocou a mão sobre a boca ainda o olhando, espero que ele dissesse que aquilo era uma pegadinha daquelas que ele costumava fazer.

Ela se jogou pra frente, levantando do banco, desajeitada ainda, e correndo até o carro ignorando a dor nos pés. Agachando-se ao lado da porta em frente ao retrovisor, procurando um ângulo que focalizasse seu pescoço e mostrasse a marca que ela não queria ver. Ela tirou o cabelo da frente da base e encontrou o circulo avermelhado, que provavelmente escureceria violentamente em questão de minutos, pregando os olhos inconformados naquilo.

Ela se virou subitamente para ele que estava brincando com o chaveiro de sua bolsa e esbravejou querendo chamar a atenção dele.

- E agora? O que eu vou fazer com isso? – Ela se curvou em sua direção tirando o cabelo da frente da recém-descoberta marca, e apontando com raiva para a mesma.

- Não é tão ruim assim. – Ele apoiou o peso em cima do braço direito pendendo a cabeça e parecendo analisar a marca com divertimento.

- Não é tão ruim? Isso porque não é em você!

- Eu adoraria sentir sua boca me chupando – ele confessou perversamente exibindo seu sorriso sacana, a fazendo corar de maneira extremamente violenta e recuperar a postura rapidamente, ela entendeu aquelas palavras melhor do que gostaria.

Sem saber o que respondê-lo, ela voltou a olhar a marca que tomava um tom mais escuro no pequeno espelho do carro, suspirando várias vezes indignada enquanto cerrava os olhos para o reflexo imaginando o que fazer com aquilo. Ela esticou o dedo indicador e tocou o centro da mancha, alisando-a em diversos sentidos arrepiando-se ao lembrar dos lábios dele ali.

Por um momento ela tinha esquecido da presença de Edward, então ela virou-se cheia de curiosidade para notar que ele já estava de pé, atrás dela.

- Deixe-me ver isso. – Ele tomou os pulsos dela, segurando-os com força e tirando o cabelo que caia sobre o ombro com a mão livre. Enquanto aproximava-se da face dela lentamente, como um felino que estava prestes a saborear sua presa.

Ele largou o pulso dela ao lado do corpo, que logo caiu sem forças, enquanto fixava o olhar nela e aproximava-se do pescoço. Ela sentiu a mão dele envolver-lhe o pescoço e o dedo roçar sobre a região avermelhada. Sentindo o suspiro risonho dele enquanto passava língua sobre os lábios vermelhos.

- Bom, eu gosto da marca – ele sussurrou sedutoramente no pé do ouvido dela, mordiscando-o.

- Você podia ter pedido permissão, ao menos. – Ele se esquivou da mão que deslizava para a parte de trás de sua cintura, encostando-se no carro.

- Ah, qual é? – Ele colou mais uma vez o corpo no dela, passando os braços em torno de sua cabeça, e fixando os olhos em sua boca entreaberta, que tentava sugar ar.

- Edward – ela olhou por baixo do braço dele – você vai perder a paciência de novo se continuar com isso.

- Mas não precisa ser assim. – Ele se aproximou perigosamente, usando mais uma vez o poder de persuasão que ele tinha – Prometo que você vai gostar tanto quanto eu.

Ela jogou a cabeça para trás, procurando um espaço que ele não conseguisse invadir nela. Um pouco de ar seria bom, se ele não estivesse em cima dela. A boca dele invadiu mais uma vez o seu pescoço, impossibilitando-a de pensar.

- Pare de fazer isso! – Ela esbravejou com a voz mole.

- Fazer o que exatamente? – O som saiu abafado pelos lábios colados em seu maxilar.

- Pare de ser irresistível e me seduzir. Faça como sua mãe mandou e seja um bom primo!

- Ah, eu estou sendo. Mas você não me deixa te tratar como eu queria. – ele sugou o lóbulo da orelha dela, recebendo um gemido alto, que logo foi abafado pelas próprias mãos – Com carinho.

Ela poderia até dizer que estava sentido o coração saindo pela garganta, ou que o pulmão reclamava de ar. Mas na verdade, nesse momento, Bella não conseguia nem abrir os olhos direitos. Seus sentidos ainda estavam variados, e ela não sabia se ficava feliz por poder estar sentido o cabelo de Edward em sua mão. Triste, por saber que fim isso ia dar, ou amedrontada pelo caso de alguém de sua família vê-los ali.

Bom, e uma recente raiva pelo maldito telefone que começava a buzinar atrás dela. Em cima do banco do motorista.

Edward soltou um suspiro de desgosto e abaixou-se pela janela aberta até envolver o pequeno aparelho preto entre a mão e olhá-lo com curiosidade, sem apertar a tecla. Bella se mantinha presa, entre ele e o carro, somente inalando o perfume enlouquecedor que ele tinha, enquanto tentava disfarçar a pontada de raiva. Mas estava muito difícil. Ela queria saber que era, mas seria constrangedor demais perguntar.

Ela olhou para o lado, procurando algo para fixar o olhar, inquieta e desconfortável. Enquanto ouvia seu primo colar o aparelho junto ao rosto e murmurar um tipo de 'E aí?' Mas que droga, ele não queria ação? Quando ela, sem notar, estava dando isso, ele ignorava-a. Trocava aquilo por seu telefone e alguma vadia loira, linda e alta do outro lado da linha. Ela estava se divertindo com aquilo, era injusto que ele tirasse sua diversão.

Sem notar, ela já estava franzindo o cenho enquanto balançava freneticamente a perna esquerda irritada, e era bom que ele notasse. Mas somente a parte da impaciência, o ciúme ele podia ignorar.

Ela o ouviu gargalhando com alguma coisa, e uma voz atrás na outra linha. Mais uma vez, ela forçou a audição querendo captar alguma coisa, e ouvindo mais uma vez seu primo rir de um jeito totalmente desleixado e sexy. Ela apertou os punhos ao lado do corpo e virou o rosto pra ele estampado com um biquinho irritado e os olhos despejando desprezo. Ela estava quase tirando o maldito aparelho da mão dele e o jogando contra a primeira parede que visse, enquanto corria atrás só pra ver os restos e pisar em cima enquanto ria maleficamente. Seria cômico se não fosse tão trágico.

Por um instante ele encarou os olhos dela, com os seus brilhando e um sorriso torto estampado na face. Ela obvio que aquilo era o resultado da conversinha _alegre_ que ele estava tendo.

- Fala sério. – Ela esbravejou alto, empurrando sem delicadeza o ombro dele enquanto desencostava do carro na intenção de ir atrás da sua bolsa. O que não esperava ela uma mão pesada agarrando sua nuca e a trazendo de volta.

Ele sinalizou para ela ter calma e voltasse para frente dele, jogando-a de encontro com o veículo mais uma vez, sem paciência e se pondo em cima dela com um sorriso zombeteiro na face. Ela arreganhou a boca em uma careta de nojo e revirou os olhos enquanto o empurrava pra frente.

- Ai, me larga, que droga! – Ela tentou se livrar do braço másculo e bem definido dele com desespero dando murros e tapas pra ver se ele descansava. Recebendo um olhar impaciente do mesmo, e que pediu mudamente para ela ficar quieta.

- _Foda-se o quieta! – _Ela sibilou irritada encontrando um espaço debaixo do braço dele e correndo até o banco onde sua bolsa repousava, agarrando a alça sem paciência ainda com a expressão fechada. Como ele podia ser tão insensível e infantil? Mas que droga!

Ouviu-o dizer alguma coisa sobre 'depois a gente se fala' e desligar o telefone, mas nesse momento ela já estava um cinco passos de distancia, xingando até o ar que respirava. Ela desejava ter uma bomba, serra elétrica, metralhadora, forca, canhão. Qualquer coisa que acabasse com aquela criatura deliciosamente irritante!

- O que foi isso? – ele gritou pra ela incrédulo e cheio de zombaria.

O que recebeu foi a sua mão esquerda ao lado do rosto, com o dedo médio levantado para si. E isso o divertiu mais ainda.

- Bella, não seja uma garotinha má educada. – Continuou calmamente seguindo-a.

- Me erra, Edward! – Ela berrou sem paciência.

- Volte aqui. Pra onde você vai?

- Rua Vai Embora com a esquina Se Manda!

Ele alcançou a figura apressada dela, pegando pela cintura e puxando o pequeno corpo de encontro com o seu, fazendo os pés saírem do chão e um gritinho assustado sair da boca dela. Ela começou a dar murros leves em seu ombro enquanto falava palavrões baixos, para si mesma.

- Vem cá, deixe-me desculpar por isso, meu anjo. – ele procurou os lábios dela enquanto mostrava um sorriso discreto no rosto.

- Sai! – Ela se esquivou.

- Não vai ficar brava por causa de uma ligação. Quanta impaciência. – Sussurrou acalmando-a enquanto deslizava os dedos compridos entre o cabelo dela.

- Não é a ligação. Digo, também é. Mas você me faz sentir tão, tão, tão! Você entra no meu quarto de noite, me faz sentir uma idiota, me fala coisas que eu morro de vergonha, sempre usa esse seu, esse seu, seu jeito de quem não presta. Eu devia te odiar por me fazer sentir assim, Edward Cullen! – Ela jogou tudo na cara dele, gesticulando com a mãos para o auto, desabafando nervosa, como se fosse uma promotora defendendo um caso. Esclarecendo tudo mais para si mesma do que pra ele, sem notar a expressão de extremo deleite dele.

- Então é isso! – Ele gargalhou.

- E não ria! Que droga você.

- Bella – Ele disse gentilmente, fazendo ficar com calor. – Não sabe como você é linda assim, minha gata selvagem.

Ela cerrou os olhos para ele, não gostando da piada. Aquilo não tinha graça!

Os nervos se acalmaram e ela ainda estava no colo dele, sendo observada por um olhar quente. Edward com toda certeza estava tendo uma das maiores diversões da sua vida, tudo isso pelas custas dela.

- Me leva pra escola, logo. – Ela emburrou pela vergonha que começava a sentir.

Ele se virou ainda com ela no colo, e passou para o outro lado do carro abrindo a porta e a colocando no banco ao seu lado em silêncio. Ela encarava a frente, inexpressiva vendo-o passar pela dianteira do carro e abrir a porta ao seu lado sentando-se e logo ligando o motor sem dizer uma única palavra. Mas carregando na face um sorriso que a fazia ficar com um pé atrás perdendo o rumo.

O carro saiu do acostamento cantando pneu e ela olhou para ele alarmada, como se algo estivesse errado. Vendo-o encarar a tela do celular enquanto procurava alguma coisa. Ela bufou, mais uma vez irritada, mas menos visível enquanto olhava para a janela cegamente, notando as árvores e casas passarem em um vulto cada vez mais borrado.

Então ela sentiu a mão dele tocando seu pescoço, logo sobre-saltado sobre o banco e o encarando constrangida. Vendo-o analisar seu rosto sério e pensativo. O que ela havia feito de errado? Edward não costumava agir assim, só quando algo estava errado ou ele tinha alguma idéia complicada na cabeça.

Os olhos dela ainda continuavam a fita-lo, enquanto ele mantinha os seus no pescoço dela junto com a mão que acariciava sua pele em círculos levemente. Ela, literalmente não sabia o que fazer ou dizer diante aquela carícia.

- Eu tenho uma proposta para você, Bella. – Ele então disse, calmamente a fazendo voltar e se concentrar.

- Proposta? – Como um raio ela cogitou a idéia de estarem indo para um motel, a espinha dela gelou, sua mão começou a soar e a garganta secou, impedindo que o ar passasse sem raspar.

- Uhum – Ele concordou vagamente ainda olhando a marca – Eu estava pensando, sobre nós. – ela sentiu mais um calafrio ao ouvir o _nós_ com tanta intimidade saindo da boca dele.

Ela não sabia exatamente onde estava o ar que ela costumava respirar. Os olhos dele pareciam tirar todo o oxigênio que costumava envolvê-la.

- É o seguinte, você sabe quanto tempo vai durar essa marca, não sabe? – Ele olhou por um instante os olhos confusos dela e voltou a encarar o pescoço – E eu pensei que talvez nós possamos fazer um, um pacto em cima disso.

- Você está me propondo um pacto? – Ela franziu o cenho. Edward não era de fazer joguinhos para ocupar o tempo, geralmente ele caçava seriamente.

Ele sorriu para si mesmo de maneira maliciosa.

- É, acho que é isso.

- E o que seria esse pacto? – Ela testou a frase com a palavra não costumeira no vocabulário.

Ele fixou todo o poder existente naqueles olhos, dentro da alma dela. Sugando toda a sanidade que uma pessoa poderia ter. Tirando o chão, ar, cor e vida de qualquer pessoa. E então, sorriu vagamente captando todas as possíveis reações dela.

- O pacto é que enquanto você possuir a _minha_ marca – ele tocou o pescoço por um segundo – Você possuirá a mim!

Ela tomou um choque, como assim possuir a ele? Esse era um convite para ir para a cama com ele? As respostas fugiram da boca dela. Respostas de uma pergunta que ela nem havia entendido. Mas antes que ela pudesse inventar uma desculpa, mais tarde seria negada por ele, ele fez menção de continuar.

- Significa que eu tenho _passe livre _com você. Não é como se você fosse virar minha escrava, mesmo eu tendo prazer com a idéia. – Ele riu, e ela fechou a cara constrangida - O que eu quero dizer é que eu não vou te obrigar a transar comigo. Mas isso não significa que eu não vá tentar. Mas durante esse tempo eu tenho direitos especiais, entende.

Não, ela não entendia. Ela não conseguia mais compreender o idioma dele. Ela só conseguia pensar nas conseqüências que sua resposta levaria. Era estranho ouvir isso e continuar inteira, era algo que ela nunca esperou ouvir, e ela logicamente, nunca pensou em como agir. Às vezes se assustava com a audácia de Edward. Tinha medo de que se aceitasse ela sairia na pior. Mesmo não vendo as possibilidades para acontecer agora, mas ela sabia que elas viriam.

Ela balançou a cabeça confusa pra ele, procurando explicações.

- Bella, você sabe como eu quero que as coisas aconteçam entre a gente. Mas eu não consigo atravessar essa barreira estúpida que você criou contra mim. Eu só quero uma semana, pra te mostrar que você vai sentir muito mais prazer se me der a liberdade que eu, e você, queremos.

- Não sei não, Edward. Essa idéia é meio sinistra.

- Você vai aprender a gostar das coisas sinistras. – Ele voltou com aquele tom intimidador e carregado de luxúria.

Ela refletiu por um momento, sem razão o bastante para pensar no que aquilo seria e faria para ela. Era muita sinceridade.

- Posso dar a resposta depois? – Ela tentou tímida.

- Acho melhor não.

- E seus pais? – O sangue deles nunca pareceu menos significativo do que agora.

- Eles só saberão se resolverem acampar na frente do seu quarto durante a noite. – Mas então os olhos cintilaram e ele abriu o sorriso que ela conhecia bem. Ele se lentamente aproximou dela, perto o bastante para voltar a sentir seu perfume excitante – Ou se os seus gemidos forem altos demais para as paredes do seu quarto.

Não foi preciso abrir a boca para ele receber a resposta. O vermelho vívido de seu rosto tomou conta.

- E então? Vai querer ter um pouco de diversão?

Ela suspirou olhando para baixo. Certo, ele não receberia não como resposta. A luta estava perdida, não de hoje, mas desde o dia que ela caiu na besteira de encará-lo nos olhos.

Com uma coragem que ela não soube de onde veio sorriu derrotada para ele.

- Eu acho que essa pergunta não tem outro tipo de resposta a não ser um aceito, não é?

Então ele tirou o braço do pescoço quente dela e deslizou lentamente pelos braços até encontrar sua coxa coberta pelo tecido justo. Apertando-a sobre sua mão ágil, afundando os dedos na parte interna das pernas imóveis dela, afagando devagar a fazendo revirar os olhos e segurar fragilmente no banco. Logo encarando a imagem atônica da menina, sorrindo da maneira mais maliciosa que ela já havia visto e então sussurrando com o seu tom rouco.

- É, eu acho que não.

E pela primeira vez dentro do carro, ele virou para encarar estrada.

Que estranhamente, não levava até a escola.

_______

Ok, hoje eu vou ser direta pra não ficar um texto muito grande e vocês não ficarem com preguiça. Primeiro, espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, como vocês puderam ver teve bastante dialogo e eles apareceram como a maioria queria. Segundo, eu não entendia por que algumas pessoas cobravam um certo número de reviews mas eu acho que notei algumas coisas e vou começar a usar esse mesmo método. Então é o seguinte: _**Eu só vou postar o próximo capítulo depois de no mínimo ter recebido 25 reviews**_! Por que? Oh, isso não é porque eu sou arrogante ou quero atenção, é porque comparando ao número de pessoas que passam por aqui e lêem o que eu escrevo, o número de reviews é frustrante! Então, eu mesmo não estando feliz e me achando um pouco arrogante em pedir isso vou fazê-lo. Quando o número bater, eu juro, posso passar as 25 horas do dia escrevendo um capítulo mas ele vai ser entregue no mesmo dia. Enquanto isso não acontecer eu não apareço por aqui. Porque eu realmente fiquei muito, muito triste. Eu passei a manhã pensando em algo simpático pra escrever, mas eu não consigo, eu queria ao menos que vocês entendessem meus motivos. Desculpe-me quem não entende, mas quando vocês verem as pessoas passando por vocês e não deixando nem a opinião você acha que seu trabalho, aquele que você deixou pra escrever depois, porque as idéias de agora não iriam agradar o bastante as pessoas, e elas nem dizem o que acharam.. Bem, você pensa que o tempo foi perdido. Enfim, é isso. Não gosto de escrever muito e ocupar a mente de vocês. Mesmo sabendo que nem 15% leu o que eu escrevi, mas quem leu, muito obrigada pela consideração.

Quem me mandou comentários, eu vou logo agradecendo todos! Muitíssimo obrigada, não sabem como um simples _continua _me alegra e me deixa satisfeita! Mas eu vou responder quem me deixou algumas opiniões e idéias, bom.. , eu também não me importo em ter um Edward como primo. Mas é meio barra pra ela, novinha, visita, o cara todo gato e gostoso em cima.. Quem não fica meio variada, hã? **Menega**, como você viu não foi bem o troco que ela deu hoje, mas pode ter certeza que dará ainda mais motivos para recebê-lo, e amiga, quando vier.. Te cuida, porque o chão vai tremer abaixo da ira de Bella. **Bárbara**, você e seu primo lindo de olhos verdes também tem algum pacto? Hm? Conte-me tudo, não esconda-me nada, mocinha. Admito que tenho um primo pelo qual tenho uma quedinha, pronto falei. **JPenelope**, acredite ela vai deixá-lo mais pirado do que você imagina. **Emmy Bortoleto**, peço desculpas pois eu venho leio esse seu recado de não demorar faz um tempinho, e toda vez que leio fico com a mente pesada pensando: 'Poxa, e ela disse que não era pra demorar' Mas sabe gata, as coisas não estavam fluindo HAHA. Sobre relacionamentos proibidos, você vai ver durante a fic que eu também adoro eles. **Katryna Greenleaf**, apesar de ser normal primos, ainda assim, hoje em dia rola um certo receio. Mas me encanta essas relações proibidas, acho que em uma história onde o amor é proibido eu quis continuar com essa tensão mas usar um ambiente mais comum, entende.. E sim, Edward é um cretino bem daqueles deliciosos. E você nem viu do que ele é capaz. **Mika**, primeiro devo-lhe dizer que sua review me fez acordar, tomar vergonha na cara e terminar de uma vez o capítulo. Você perguntou se Edward gosta dela ou é só desejo, bem.. Por enquanto, e eu nem sei até quando é puramente desejo, mas vai ter momentos que até eu que escrevi penso que ele está sentindo algo mais. Claro que como todo sentimento, vai amadurecer o deles. Nesse capítulo infelizmente eu não achei muito espaço pra falar dos sentimentos dele, mas no próximo foca bem esse lado. O ciúmes não descoberto e tudo mais.

Obrigada, por tudo e todos. E desculpe por qualquer coisa.

100beijos, Fu.


	3. Ira

Estou morrendo de sono! Acreditem, escrevi vinte e uma páginas em um único dia para agradá-las! E para não levar panelada da galera, claro. Enfim, estou sem tempo pra conversa, tenho que ir dormir. Faz dois dias que não prego os olhos, um amigo morreu em um acidente de carro, então não assustem com o capítulo trágico. Estava inspirada, mas acho que negativamente. Enfim, postei porque já estava na hora mesmo. Desculpe qualquer coisa.

_____________

**Desejo Proibido**

**Ira!**

Madrugada.

1:30 da manhã.

E ela, para variar, estava acordada.

"_Vamos, durma!"_ ela pregava mentalmente sem forças, mas não adiantava. Sua mente não correspondia aos comandos, pedidos, súplicas. E também, recentemente, resolvera não barganhar favores! Essa era nova.

Rebelde traidora.

Por mais que virava de um lado ou de outro ou até mesmo se dispondo de catar suas coisas e ir humildemente deitar-se no chão, seu corpo parecia ter produzido um tipo de repelente contra sono! É, um ótimo repelente que era rotulado das empresas Cullen! Não que ela queira alguma coisa com esse nome impregnado no seu corpo como creme, não! Atualmente ela poderia jogar uma bomba em cima daquela empresinha perrenga sem profissionalismo.

Certo, só aquele cafajeste de olhos verdes podia impregnar seu corpo.

Mas não era bem isso que havia recebido como se pode notar.

Nesse momento era para ela estar exausta, morrendo de dores no meio das pernas e sorrindo feito uma palhaça por finalmente ter deixado de fazer graça e deixado seu primo brincar de 'priminhos no carro'. Mas não, não foi isso o que aconteceu! Aconteceu uma coisa bem diferente.

No momento em que Edward-me-acho-o-gosto (e é!) recebeu uma ligação de Esme-mamãe-perfeita-que-decidiu-ter-outra-lua-de-mel dizendo que, bem ela e seu marinho iam brincar de Mamãe e Papai em outro continente, porque eles tinham dinheiro, tempo e fogo, e estava nos convocando para voltar para casa e fazer uma despedida digna de muita emoção, amor, carinho, saudades e piadinhas maldosas (por parte do Edward), eles foram vetados de poder brincar de priminhos.

E então, como se não fosse o fim da picada, gota da água, leite derramado, Edward catou a chave brilhante de seu carrinho caro e sumiu com todo o seu charme e cheiro de perfume caro.

Claro. Sem dar satisfações.

Afinal, quem precisava disso? Uma prima virgem?

Uma ação contraditória para quem havia praticamente suplicado para a priminha virgem deixar que ele a... mascasse. E ela deixou! Deixou, mas ele como o garanhão de plantão havia a deixado em casa. Fala sério, ele nem tentou mais nada depois disso. Ele não viu que ela estava praticamente abrindo as pernas e pregando uma placa dizendo: Entrada VIP, EC!

- Porra! – ela murmurou enquanto catava o travesseiro no chão e arremessava pra cima da cama para logo depois desgrudar as costas do tapete felpudo e se arrastar miseravelmente até o colchão.

Seu inconsciente negava-se a acreditar que mais uma noite ela estava sem conseguir pregar os olhos por causa _dele_. Oh, Edward! Quanta novidade.

Ela iria começar a comprar cremes caríssimos anti olheiras e mandá-lo pagar. Carlise não seria o único a reclamar do orçamento do centro de estética e isso faria o senhor Edward Anthony Cullen aprender a ser mais pontual.

"_Fala sério, vocês nem transaram ainda! Fala como se fosse uma esposa corna. É, pode ir se acostumando_!" sua mente cochichou de maneira peçonhenta.

Ela travou o maxilar e enrugou a testa.

Certo, o sono deveria mesmo estar afetando, ela estava brava com a sua mente? Ela estava _cochichando_ com a sua mente?

É hora de dormir. Definitivamente.

Ela empurrou o travesseiro-dois para longe de suas pernas, afinal estava revoltada com as coisas que lembrassem o que supostamente poderia estar entre suas pernas e fechou os olhos, angustiada. Daquele momento em diante, faria greve de sexo! Ela já vinha fazendo isso fazia uns, ah, dezoito anos.

- Vamos lá! Papai do céu, eu agradeço pelo meu dia, desculpe os palavrões, prometo melhorar minha nota em álgebra e amém! Ah, e eu queria um pouquinho de sono, papaizinho. Amém de novo, tchau.

Um minuto.

Dois minutos.

Três minutos.

- Ah, qual é Deus? – ela mal abriu a boca pra reclamar – Só dessa vez!

Cinco minutos.

Certo, já que Deus não ia colaborar, _plano dois!_

Um carneirinho, dois carneirinhos, três carneirinhos loiros, quatro loiras, cinco loiras e uma ruiva, seis loiras uma ruiva e o Edward, o bando de loiras a dupla de loiras e o Edward nu, todos nus, todos nus fazendo sexo,...

- Ah! – ela abriu os olhos como se estivesse tendo um pesadelo.

Seus olhos varreram o quarto escuro, como na ultima noite. Fala sério, havia sido ontem a ultima briga e as últimas horas sem sono. Isso já tava virando rotina, e podia até fazer uma agendinha programando os dias em que seu primo não dormiria em casa. O que, traduzindo, ela não entraria no mundo do país das quase-maravilhas.

_Ela sempre acordava antes do orgasmo no sonho._

Mas hoje em especial, o destino havia sacaneado.

Acordara atrasada, com dor de cabeça, uma carranca horrível. Na rua, provavelmente derrubou mais de cinco domésticas como se fossem pinos de boliche, correu como se corre da polícia, e molhou a calça em um banco de cimento de uma praça sem cuidados. Foi abordada por seu primo e assim descobrindo que o suposto fogo da paixão, também visto por alguns como sexo só por sacanagem, havia apagado, entrou em desespero e agiu feito uma vadia pra voltar a se sentir atraente. Deixou ele pagar um de desentupidor com seu pescoço, topou um tipo de seita satânica onde ela oferecia o corpo de bom grado para o primo (essa parte em particular, ela admite em segredo que gostou) e pensou por um segundo que ele estava a seqüestrando para que pudessem começar com o rito de iniciação.

Poderia até ter sido isso. Mas, incidentes acontecem. E esse se chama: Esme, a ninfomaníaca.

Ela soube, desde o momento em que pisou em casa depois da aula e trombou com o motorista apressado na frente da porta que: Esta noite, ela não iria dormir!

Por quê?

**Motivos Para Isabella Não Conseguir Pregar os Olhos.**

Seus tios viajaram;

Isso significa que Edward não passaria nem dois minutos em casa depois que o jornal local considerasse noite;

Edward ainda não chegou em casa, e já são 2:12 da manhã;

Ela sofre de um tipo de neura pelo seu primo ícone do sexo;

Ela esperaria que ele estivesse em casa para terem uma noite de sexo selvagem já que a parada da manhã furou;

Mas ela acabou de lembrar que é virgem, e Ops, ele é seu primo!

Fazer listas de madrugada não ajudam em nada!

Essa lista só organiza o que ela vinha repetindo pra si mesma desde às 6:30 da tarde: Sem sono e sem sexo.

E como se fosse algum tipo de Flashback ou outro truque de alguma conspiração contra sua mentalidade, uma luz iluminou a parede branca de seu quarto e logo cessou. Farol de carro manobrando na curva do jardim e, ops, Edward chegando.

E se tudo corresse de acordo como a noite anterior, o que ela esperava que ocorresse e que tudo indicava que ocorreria, Edward iria fazer uma visitinha daqui a pouco.

Um sorriso largo estampou sua face e suas mãos começaram a soar. Ela olhou para os dedos e sentiu as extremidades formigando. Assim como o ponto entre as suas pernas.

O ronco agressivo do motor acelerou e depois morreu rapidamente e do quarto dela, pode-se ouvir uma risada abafada. Ótimo, ele estava alegre. Hm, será que estava alegre o bastante?

Em um tiro ela se levantou desajeitada mente e correu nas pontas dos pés pequenos até a porta branca destrancando-a, voltou saltitando e jogou todos os travesseiros da cama pra fora sem nenhuma cautela. _Espaço._ Depois engatinhou até o meio desta, procurou uma posição atraente, decidindo que se deitasse de barriga para baixo e espalhasse o cabelo pelo colchão o deixaria satisfeito e fechou os olhos. E esperou ansiosa...

Cinco minutos.

Dez minutos.

Ela moveu um pouco a perna para o lado, afastando-as e tirou um pouco o cabelo do rosto. Aquela pose cansava e o cabelo estava pinicando sua pele. Se Edward continuasse demorando iria estragar tudo e ela se trancaria no banheiro.

Onde ele estava?

Mais uma vez os barulhos a responderam.

Uma porta se abriu, e ao contrário do que ela esperava não foi a do seu quarto, e depois se fechou com um barulho ensurdecedor.

Ela não sabia quanto tempo ficou sentada na cama. Atônica. Sua mente processando o que acabara de acontecer e com a dose de verdade seu corpo ia amortecendo.

Suas unhas curtas e pintadas de azul grafite roídas se enterraram no colchão macio, e ela desejou por um segundo ter garras.

Ou Edward estava se drogando ou ele decidiu se fazer de difícil. Mas isso tinha que ser bem na hora que ela estava pronta e queria? Pensou angustiada sem conseguir conter o egoísmo crescendo no peito.

Fazia dois meses que estava enfurnada naquele quarto! Dois malditos meses em que se segurava ao Maximo pensando em ser sensata, metendo as caras nos livros para não pensar em seu primo de boca carnuda e gostosa e de olhos que chegavam ser obscenos gemendo em cima de si, dormindo todos os dias ou chorando por ser uma idiota ou chorando por estar com tesão demais. E agora, finalmente agora que ela resolveu _perder o lacre_ como o próprio havia mencionado certa vez, o maldito resolvia que hoje ele queria sonhar com a porra do Papai Noel e suas assistentes? Mas que _porra_ de destino era esse?

Ela começou a respirar rápido e apertar os olhos mandando mensagens confortadoras para si mesma: _"hoje não é um dia bom" "ele está esperando um momento especial" "ele pensa que você está dormindo e quer demonstrar respeito"_ e... –

_Que barulho era aquele?_

Ela abriu os olhos e franziu as sobrancelhas tentando apurar os sentidos. Sem notar que já estava com o tronco inclinado sobre os joelhos, tinha alguém martelando alguma coisa? Edward resolveu pregar quadros na parede?

Como se fosse desenho animado ela olhou para um lado e depois, lentamente, para o outro. Levantou-se receosa e andou em torno da cama até a escrivaninha encostada na parede próxima ao banheiro. Tateou a superfície de vidro levemente com medo de esbarrar em alguma coisa até que localizou o copo de acrílico roxo úmido contendo água.

Ela nunca sabia quando iria acordar no meio da noite morrendo de sede, e descer até a cozinha no escuro sempre parecia sombrio ou longe demais e beber a água do banheiro nunca desceu direito. Quem mandou papai ser neurótico por micróbios quando pequena?

Foi até o banheiro de despejou o meio copo cheio de água dentro da pia, se olhou no espelho e passou as mãos nos cabelos ajeitando os fios. Ou os deixando mais selvagem logo virando de costas e marchando pra fora do cubículo branco e gelado. Atravessou o quarto e colou os ouvidos na porta que dava para o corredor.

Ela ainda não acreditava que ia fazer isso.

- Tem quer assim! – murmurou e assim abriu a porta o mais silenciosamente possível.

Ela nem se deu o trabalho de fechá-la após ter pisado no piso caro do corredor pois as 'marteladas' aumentaram o volume consideravelmente e agora que ela havia sentido algo no ar, algo que com toda certeza a deixou fervendo de raiva, ela sabia que certamente Edward não estava disposto a dormir visualizando um Picasso ou Monet, sinceramente Edward não estava afim de dormir.

Edward como era de se esperar, estava com visita. E não era quadros que ele estava pregando pretendendo que os dois sentassem no chão com pipoca e refrigerante pretendendo ter um momento culto para visualizar a obra.

Edward estava pregando a _visita_ e a única coisa que ele, certamente, estava visualizando nesse momento eram os peitos dela.

Bella não sabia que chorava de raiva, gritava de ódio ou berrava de ciúmes. Que porra era aquela? Ele estava medindo forças era isso? E só pra contar, o perfume dela era horrível!

Com a coragem que ela não sabia de onde saiu ela se encostou na parede e andou como uma gata receosa até a porta do quarto dele.

E se arrependeu imediatamente!

Parada a meio medro de distância, diante da superfície plana de madeira maciça seus olhos assustados correram em direção a fechadura prateada. A fenda que separava a mesma da parede se chocava milimetricamente e ela ficou alguns segundos sem entender.

Até que um gemido feminino, bem próximo, e depois um suspiro _atrás da porta _a respondeu.

.Deus.

Eles estavam transando atrás da porta!

Ela levou a mão direita até a boca sem notar que a esquerda tremia. Suas pernas colaram no chão e seu cérebro parou de funcionar a única coisa que ela conseguia fazer era manter os olhos abertos, bem abertos juntamente com a boca, mas ela nem se dava conta disso.

Como se a quisessem manter consciente a porta começou a tremer mais rapidamente e mais rápido, juntamente com os gemidos que começaram a se prolongar terminando com um chiado agudo.

_Ela parecia uma cadela! _Pensou com desdém.

O barulho chegava a deixar constrangida. Em pensar que seu primo devia estar nu, suado e bem a sua frente! Ela quase conseguia vê-los por de trás da madeira.

- Bella?

Sabe a expressão "congelar o sangue". Ela nunca pareceu tão real assim.

Bella agradeceu pelo copo ser de acrílico e não ter quebrado, pois os sentidos de sua mão esquerda se perderam assim que a voz feminina adentrou em seus ouvidos.

Ela arregalou os olhos assustada e olhou em direção de sua prima.

Ela havia esquecido que Alice estaria em casa. Na verdade ela nem morava direito lá. Seu rolo estava tão.. enrolado com seu namorado metido a artista sensível que ela raramente vinha para casa. Fazia três dias que ela não dormia ali, como ia adivinhar que justo hoje ela estaria plantada no corredor?

- Bella, o que você está fazendo acordada essa hora? – Alice, com seu um metro e meio e as pantufas de patinhos perguntou da porta de seu quarto.

- Eu só est..-

- _Ahhhh!_

As duas moveram os olhos assustados para a entrada diante de Bella. A porta começou a se chacoalhar quase como se estivesse uma bomba presa e fosse explodir.

Bella abaixou a cabeça envergonhada e começou a descascar o resto de esmalte compenetrada na tarefa na intenção de ignorar tanto Alice e suas perguntas quando Edward e sua respiração pesada que podia ser ouvida através da porta.

Ela ouviu um Quac-Quac se aproximando e notou que era Alice com pose de mãe quando recebe o boletim do filho. Exceto pelas pantufas que faziam barulho.

- Edward! Escute aqui seu bobo, - quem usa bobo como adjetivo? – pare com esse escândalo que você acordou Bella!

Ela bateu na porta com o punho fino e branco com força.

- Está me ouvindo? – ela gritou enquanto continuava a bater. – Não é só porque mamãe e papai estão fora que você chega com essas amigas e resolve fazer festas obscenas assim! Esqueceu de Bella? Você acha que ela é como suas amigas? Vá para um motel! Senão começarei trazer Jazz pra casa!

Ok, Alice não precisava dizer isso. Não agora!

Bella estava tão traumatizada que nem sentia suas bochechas, de certo nem existiam mais. Haviam torrados de tanta vergonha

- Alice eu n.. – foi interrompida por uma voz aguda.

- Não adianta me ignorar! Senão farei você broxar com duas palavras! Não duvide da minha capacidade Edward Anthony Cullen!

- Alice... – de novo.

- Desculpe por isso Bella – ela se virou para a menina de regata branca e calça vinho desbotada que continuava roendo as unhas – eu achei que ele havia parado com essa mania horrível.

- Tudo bem eu só... – _Ahhhh!_

- EWDARD! – Alice berrou tão alto que o condomínio de casas inteiro ouviu – O meu Deus, Bella, o que você vai pensar?

- Alice... – Bella esperou um momento para ver se ia ser interrompida por algum grito ou gemido. Nada, ótimo. – Eu acordei para pegar água, passei por aqui e ouvi isso.

Ela optou por mentir, não seria nada legal para ela se sua prima descobrisse que estava acordada esperando seu irmão.

Alice colocou a mão na cintura e olhou de uma maneira cética para ela.

- Foi?

- Uhum! – mentira não era sua área, então é melhor omitir.

- Ok. – ela se virou novamente para a porta agora em silêncio e sem tremedeiras – Desculpe, Eddie! Me enganei, pode continuar com o que estava fazendo.

Dizendo isso ela sorriu para Bella, girou o corpo balançando os cabelos espetados e voltou para o quarto fazendo Quac-Quac no chão. Enquanto Bella continuava ali parada.

Ela olhou mais uma vez para a por cheia de adesivos fofos, recém fechada, e depois para a do quarto de Edward. Ouviu algumas risadas lá de dentro e depois o barulho de pele se chocando. Que ótimo, essa era nova.

Em vez de sair e voltar amanhecendo pra casa só para preocupá-la, ele resolveu os problemas trazendo pra fazer tarefa de casa. _Como se ajudasse muito _pensou_._

- Então é assim?! – Bella falou para si mesma.

Decidiu que iria dar um jeito!

Imitando a ação de Alice, girou o corpo e marchou para dentro de seu próprio quarto já tirando a blusa e jogando em cima da cama sem cuidado e atravessando o quarto enquanto abaixava o cós da calça até o joelho para chutá-la longe. Ela nunca fora boa em vinganças então decidiu por optar algo que a divertisse.

Pegou algum jeans que fazia a ação de respirar algo que exigisse extremo esforço, uma blusa azul e jogou um colete de corte caro por cima que havia ganhado de Alice sem nenhum motivo, calçou seu tênis preto de cadarço branco usual passou os dedos pelos cabelos duas vezes e saiu do quarto, dessa vez sem temer o barulho.

Marchou determinada pelo corredor abaixando, com muito esforço pela calça, na frente do quarto de Edward e pegando o copo quase esquecido ali antes, e podendo ouvir aquele som do contato de pele. Virou as costas e saiu dali assim que começou ouvir os gemidos surgirem, bateu na porta de Alice e sem esperar alguma resposta, pois a situação do quarto ao lado estava piorando, abriu colocando a cabeça para dentro e encontrando sua prima com o tronco levantado e a expressão confusa.

- Vai sair? – Ela perguntou chocada.

- É, vou! – respondeu simplesmente enquanto depositava o copo sobre a mesa branca ao lado da porta.

- Vai onde? – ela continuou perguntando sonolenta.

- Hm, sair! – Bella sorriu maldosa.

- Pra onde? – ela enfim sentou na cama girando em direção ao relógio digital rosa – Bella, são duas horas da manhã?

- Eu sei, não pretendo voltar essa noite mesmo. Pode dormir, não se preocupe.

- Meu Deus! Bella não! O que mamãe e papai vão pensar? – Alice pirou jogando as pernas pra fora da cama, mas sem fazer menção de se levantar.

- Estou avisando você! Sem estresse, eles não vão saber.

- E Edward? Ele vai acordar, vai perguntar! Você sabe que mamãe colocou uma super responsabilidade nele, não é? – ela falou mais baixo e sensata.

- Ele está ocupado. – Bella cortou o assunto – Olha já vou indo, e vou levar o celular, certo?

- Ah! – Alice voltou para debaixo da cama – Você quem sabe, Bells.

- Tchau. – ela sorriu para a prima pedindo um gesto de confiaça mudo.

Alice só fez um sinal positivo com a mão e encostou-se ao travesseiro enquanto a prima dava dois passos para trás e fechava a porta lentamente.

- A propósito Bella, - Alice comentou sem abrir os olhos – adorei o look!

Ela sorriu e terminou de fechar a porta. Suspirou aliviada, certamente Alice estava de consciência limpa em deixá-la ir e isso contava muito. Ela nem sabia ao certo porque estava saindo de casa, tinha completa idéia que já não era hora de sair e 'curtir' mas ficar em casa estava ficando insuportável. E hoje não era a primeira vez que acontecia, mas com toda certeza a raiva logo passaria e ela, mais uma vez, iria acabar no choro. O que não daria certo!

Estava acordando todos, ou quase, todos os dias com o rosto inchado de chorar, seus parentes já estavam começando a achar que ela estava usando algum tipo de droga recém inventada. Sem dizer Alice que era a menos boba quando se tratava desse tipo de conversa para garotas ali. Então o mais lógico era sair, e era bem isso que ela iria fazer.

Mas...

Ir onde?

Antes que pudesse pensar em algo não muito perigoso, o que automaticamente significava que não era pra ela sair de casa afinal às duas da manhã todos os lugares é uma aventura arriscada (segundo seu avançado ponto de vista) outro gemido, dessa vez, proclamando o nome de Edward com fervor em uma voz sofrida a fez pensar que era melhor refletir isso lá embaixo, de preferência fora de casa.

Desceu as escadas, sempre pulando os degraus sem cuidado, e correndo até a porta para destrancá-la, sacou o celular e, começou enquanto fazia um esforço para manobrar a chave na porta, a caçar números em sua lista de contatos.

Provavelmente o máximo que conseguiria seria alguns xingões e outras juras de loucura, mas ela precisava relaxar, era sexta feira! Todos deviam estar fora sexta feira não é?

_- Não, há essa hora todos já devem estar dormindo após terem saído de um bar com um acompanhante e terem curtido duas horas de sexo insano sem parar! Assim como seu primo! - _Sua mente envenenou seus pensamentos – _Afinal, é só você Bella, A virgem que fica trancada em casa pensando no seu priminho garanhão!_

Foda-se!

Iria ligar para Jacob! Fosse ele um ano mais novo que ela ou não. A altura era maior e ele tinha um senso de humor incrível! Sem dizer que não dispensava uma única festa, se estivesse na rua, no motel, no boteco melhor ainda, pediria para vir busca-la.

Ela apertou o botão do celular e atravessou a porta pesada parando em frente à casa e sentindo o vento fresco bagunçar-lhe os cabelos, pegou a mecha que insistia em se infiltrar dentro de sua boca e enroscou atrás da orelha e esperou alguém atender.

- _Então, pra onde vamos ir agora? _– alguém tinha a mesma dúvida que ela e.. Ops! Isso não era nada bom.

Entortou o pescoço e olhou pelo vidro ofuscado que cobria metade da porta Edward e sua amiga loira de vestido minúsculo e peitos gigantes descendo a escada juntos. Juntos no sentido: Quase um corpo só.

Ela ficou alguns instantes em pânico pensando em como ele conseguia acabar com a decência dela em segundos. Sempre no momento errado! Se ele a visse ali ela nem conseguia cogitar o que aconteceria, mas de uma coisa ela estava certa: Passaria a maior vergonha de sua vida. E ela não estava nem um pouco afim disso, é sério, ela já estava saindo para dar paz e agora ele dificulta, qual é?

O carro fez um barulho estranho indicando que estava destravado, ela olhou mais uma vez pra trás e se perguntou por que aquele aparelho não podia destravá-la também?

- _Hm, eu adoro quando você faz aquilo com a boca! _– a voz feminina cochichou de novo, dessa vez bem mais próxima.

Ela nem conseguiu ouvir a gargalhada de Edward direito, pois já tinha disparado em direção a rua procurando em qualquer lugar um buraco para se esconder. Até uma lixeira que fosse, mas ele não poderia encontrá-la ali.

_Onde enfiar a cara, onde enfiar a cara? _Ela se perguntava sem parar enquanto jogava todo o seu peso pra frente procurando mais velocidade. Podia ouvir o motor do carro se tornando cada vez mais alto e assustador e com uma olhada rápida para trás enquanto continuava a correr sem fôlego conseguiu enxergar a luz do farol na rua.

Céus! Era a segunda vez que passava naquela rua hoje, e ela mais uma vez parecia que corria da polícia! Nunca havia se imaginado em uma situação dessas, e mesmo que tivesse não saberia explicar como era chocante estar vivendo isso. Como um rato corre de um gato, o medo de ser pega no flagra por não ter feito absolutamente nada errado. A não ser por se apaixonar por quem não deve. E ela não sabia mais por quanto tempo iria agüentar isso. Com pesar levou uma mão até o pescoço como se pudesse sentir algo queimando ali.

No momento em que ouviu o pneu cantando e o som do motor rugindo em sua direção ela decidiu que a melhor coisa a fazer era se revelar! Revelar quem era de verdade, revelar que não teria mais medo dele e revelar que dessa vez estaria acabado! Pensaria em algo bom para sua sanidade. Nada de remédios, choro, esconderijos no banheiro, olhares raivosos. Veria o que fazer e aproveitaria que seus tios estavam viajando, Alice a ajudaria.

Ela então, se revelaria.

Mas uma revelação no mínimo decente!

Sorriu consigo mesma e olhou para o céu! _Obrigada Deus, você salvou meu dia._

Então atirou seu olhar para a luz do farol determinada, como um assassino olha para sua vítima e começou a sugar o lábio inferior de maneira sensual. Poderia apostar que mais sensual que aquela vadia que ele carregava dentro do carro.

_Vermelho, inchado, carnudo._

Passou os dedos indicadores pelos olhos borrando a maquiagem negra espalhando, tornando seu olhar o que ela apostaria como selvagem. Ela poderia ser mais selvagem do que qualquer garota com quem ele havia andado. Era virgem, mas aprendera muita coisa na pequena cidade do interior de onde vinha. Afinal, as melhores histórias são as das pequenas rodas de amigos nos sábados de madrugada. Piscou algumas vezes sabendo que estava bem borrado.

_Afinal, ela estava na rua até agora. Estava acabada da noite._

Jogou o cabelo para frente e depois para trás, passando os dedos entre as mechas.

E quando abriu os olhos notou que o Aston Martin grafite desfilava pela rua em sua direção.

_Olhe Edward, olhe_! – gritava mentalmente.

Com o andar lento e o rosto levantado ela passou pela lateral do sem temer em se esconder, com o rosto carregado de determinação.

O carro continuou seu trajeto e ela o dela. Mas sabia que por pouco tempo. Pois em 3, 2, 1... Ela já podia ouvir a ré sendo engatada e o carro quase engasgando pela aceleração abrupta.

Como se não tivesse ouvido nada ela continuou andando em direção a casa, até que notou a traseira do carro apontado ao seu lado assim girando o rosto e vendo o vidro abaixando.

A primeira coisa que viu foi aquela vadia retardada olhando-a com desdém. Sua vontade era de se enfiar naquela janela e arrancar aquela palha que ela sabia que era aplique em tufos até ela ficar parecendo uma bola de boliche maquiada. Mas se conteve, nesse momento a melhor expressão era a de confusão.

- Bella? – ela ouviu aquela voz. Aveludada e estressada.

Sua vontade foi perguntar que a trepa em casa ainda não havia descarregado toda a sua tensão. Qual é? Aquela biscate não era boa o bastante pra pagar uma boa? Pois é, ela queria mostrar o dedo médio e mandar ele dormir com o amiguinho duro e doendo pois era isso que merecia. Mas deixando essa parte 'gangster' de Bella para depois, quem sabe, ela resolveu agir como se sentia: cansada.

- Hã? – ela se abaixou até a altura do vidro fitando um Edward inclinado em direção ao volante com as sobrancelhas franzidas – Ah, e aí Edward?

Ele olhou para os seios dela descendo até a divisão do cós da calça. _Ela estava usando uma blusa mostrando a barriga? No meio da rua? Duas horas da manhã?_

- Onde você estava? – ele soou tão agressivo que até a vaca ridícula sentada ao seu lado, que até então estava demarcando Bella com seu olhar profissional de puta da moda virou para ele.

- Por aí! – ela gesticulou para trás, para onde nem havia pisado. Mas ele precisava saber disso? Acho que não.

- Alice comentou algo sobre você em casa mais cedo. – ele continuou com seu tom acusatório.

Então ele havia ouvido Alice reclamando mais cedo? E mesmo assim decidiu ignorá-las? Isso era algo realmente revoltante! E agora ele vinha com esse tom fajuto de preocupação querendo saber onde estivera? Ela ia falar pra ele onde estivera! Estava abrindo as pernas pra um bêbado no inferno! Até isso era mais digno que ouvir esse idiota! Como ela pode gostar dele? Quem ele achava que era?

- Ela devia estar brincando. – ela fez uma pausa tentando reencontrar seu tom divertido, mas estava difícil – Aliás, Alice está em casa? Ela vai dormir lá hoje?

- Ela já está dormindo lá! – ele foi sombrio como se exigisse que ela parasse de brincar com ele – O que você estava fazendo na rua?

- Eddie, - a puta arrombada se pronunciou com uma voz aguda de filho que faz arte – vamos.

Bella sorriu e arqueou a sobrancelha direita, jogando seu quadril para o lado se sentindo mais confortável em jogar o peso em uma perna só enquanto cruzava os braços e apontada com o indicador para ela fazendo um sinal positivo, mas sem deixar de olhá-lo. Um gesto mudo mandando-o fazer o que ela pedia.

- Onde você estava, Bella? – ele falou mais alto.

Dessa vez ela arqueou as duas sobrancelhas e enclinou o tronco para trás, como se estivesse indo contra o vento.

- Eu tava por aí, Edward. – ela falou impaciente.

- Edward, vamos! – A mulher cheirando a perfume falsificado chamou-o de novo ansiosa. Meu Deus, essa mulher não cansava de levar tranco no meio das pernas não?

- Vá para casa agora, Bella! – ele disse virando-se para frente e girando a chave do carro.

Bella não gostou nem um pouco do modo como ele falou com ela. Só porque os pais dele, que são outros ninfomaníacos, pediram para cuidar da casa, ele não tinha o direito de mandar e desmandar em sua vida. Ainda mais na frente daquela biscate de quinta que abriu um sorriso de deboche ao ouvir o modo como Edward de dirigiu a ela friamente.

Ela estava pronta para mandá-lo ir cuidar da sua própria e ir para o inferno quando a banda The Kills começou a cantar The Good Ones no seu celular chamando o olhar estressado de Edward até sua mão que segurava o aparelho virado para sua face.

Bella quase sufocou quando leu _Jacob Black :-)_ e uma foto de seu amigo mostrando os dentes como se estivesse rosnando. Ela sorriu e por um momento esqueceu-se de Edward e sua acompanhante.

- Oi hm, - ela olhou para dentro do carro e viu que Edward estava conversando baixo com a garota ao seu lado, enquanto ela batia as mãos nos joelhos – Jake?

- _Bella!_ – ele a chamou de maneira divertida – _e aí, fazendo o que com essa voz acordada nessa hora da noite?_

Bella ia responder, mas ouviu o vidro do carro de seu primo subindo o que a deixou constrangida. Os dois a excluíram da conversa deixaram-na sozinha na rua assim? Como Edward pode? Ela se sentiu intrometida, mas quem estava ali eram eles! Ela só estava, supostamente, voltando para casa. O que ela havia feito?

Mas antes dela pensar em ignorar isso e continuar conversando com seu amigo, o pneu do carro cantou mais uma vez ecoando na rua e fazendo um barulho agudo e assustador, e logo depois notar que o carro só diminuía de tamanho enquanto corria em direção ao centro fazendo barulho como se o motor estivesse gritando. Edward havia deixado-a.

- _Bella?_

- Oi, Jake? – ela ainda conseguia ver de longe os faróis traseiros do carro. Algo apertou dentro de si.

- _Você está tipo no meio de um racha de carros?_ – ele perguntou zombeteiro devido ao barulho que com certeza pode ser ouvido de dentro do carro.

- Não! – ela riu sem vontade – É só meu primo.

- _Edward?_ – ele perguntou receoso – _Sabia que ele roubou minha namorada quando eu estava na oitava série? Ele já ia se formar! Esse cara me da nos nervos! Ele e os amigos dele._

O fato de alguém dar 'nos nervos' de Jake não era novidade. Ele era o tipo de cara que enfezava com todo mundo do sexo masculino, e de Edward andar com namoradas dos outros também não a impressionava em nada. Mas o que a deixou boquiaberta foi que Jake nunca havia contado isso. Essas coisas sempre deixam qualquer um impressionado.

- Cuidado, Jake! Ele acabou de sair daqui com uma loira, você não namora com loira, não é? – Bella sorriu olhando para os lados e se dando conta que por um momento se esqueceu de que estava no meio da rua.

- _Não! Agora eu sei bem com quem eu ando. Aliás, não te respondi antes porque estava ocupado com Leah!_

- Então você não quer sair. Desculpe ter te ligado, eu não sabia, mas devia ter imaginado.

- _Relaxa._ – ele gargalhou – _Nós vamos a uma boate agora. Já dormimos e estamos zerados, aparece por lá._

- Pra ser vela? Não, valeu!

- _Qual é? Até agora queria sair. Relaxa, você encontra alguém maneiro por lá!_

- Só tava afim de conversar mesmo. – ela passou a mão nos cabelos – Acho que já fiz isso, vou dormir.

- _Olha, estamos te esperando, é aquela vermelha algumas quadras da sua casa. Uma coisa bem "família"_

- Certo! – ela virou e voltou mais um vez para o caminho que o carro que Edward havia feito há pouco – Acho que chego aí em quinze minutos, ok.

- Até logo então. – e desligou.

Bella enterrou o celular no bolso e começou a andar apressadamente até as luzes mais fortes da cidade. As ruas ali eram escuras, mas não pela falta de iluminação mas sim pelas árvores. Os jardins das casas tinham todos aqueles sistemas coloridos de iluminação e a calçada era larga, ela não sentia medo ali, sentia paz.

Foi assim que ela notou a luz ao seu lado no acostamento juntamente com um som agitado vindo de dentro de um carro. O carro de Edward. Mas que porra ele estava fazendo ali? E sozinho? Ela olhou para dentro do carro demorando um pouco sobre o banco vazio ao seu lado e com medo de olhá-lo nos olhos. Na verdade estava com vergonha também, depois de tudo que presenciou aquela noite. Mas ela sentia que Edward não estava nada feliz.

Ele abaixou um pouco o som e ela se sentiu obrigada a olhá-lo, logo se arrependendo. Edward a queimava com os olhos. E instantaneamente ela lembrou que ele havia mandado-a voltar pra casa. E agora não havia como mentir já que ela estava seguindo para a direção oposta.

Ela juntou os pés na calçada e virou para ele, que girou a chave e desligou o carro. Um olhando para o outro sem falar nada. Ela não sabia se ele via ali naquele momento a mesma carga sentimental que ela, mas notou que eles estavam sozinhos e ela, pelo menos, não queria falar.

- Pensei ter mandado você ir para casa. – ele tinha um tom exigente, e ela não gostou.

- Pensei que você não mandava em mim! – ela cruzou os braços, empinou o nariz e olhou desafiadoramente para ele. – Sou maior de idade, você não é minha babá, faço o que eu pretendo fazer e não é porque seu pai mandou você manter as coisas em ordem que você vai se ver no direito de me prender!

- Isso não tem nada a ver com meu pai, - ele ainda tinha um tom frio, o que a fez se sentir escandalosa por expor suas idéias de uma vez – você ainda tem a minha marca, você ainda é minha, se não me falha a memória!

Ela ficou boquiaberta. Como assim? Ele não podia continuar levando aquilo a sério. Ele não tinha o direito! Ele estava praticamente usando-a de estepe. Como seria? Ele a mandaria pra casa e quando terminasse o serviço com a outra iria pra casa cuidar dela, mas isso se ele não estivesse cansado demais, é claro.

- Edward, - ela gaguejou por um momento, não acreditava que estava ouvindo aquilo – pegue a sua memora e vá para o inferno! Você acha que eu sou idiota? Você estava com aquela mulher até agora, como assim eu sou sua?

- Não posso depender de você! – ele riu amargamente – Como você sabe, não tenho tido êxito. Continua sempre fazendo tipo, sempre com essa idéia de não, porque é inocente. O dia que você crescer e parar de achar que isso é atraente, nós vamos conversar de igual pra igual.

Ela sentiu a ponta do nariz formigar e as bochechas ficarem vermelhas. Que ótima hora para chorar. Por que ele estava agindo desse jeito? O que ela havia feito para ele trata-la assim? Ela havia saído de casa para não sofrer mais, para tentar ao menos uma noite sem chorar por ele. E como se fosse alguma conspiração ele chega e fala coisas cruéis. Bella sentiu a linha quente escorrer seu rosto e apertou os olhos evitando ao máximo a vontade de levar os dedos até os olhos e limpar as lagrimas.

- Sabe, Edward – ela começou com a voz rouca puxando o ar pelo nariz – eu só vou te informar uma coisa: Eu não acho isso bonito, fazer graça. É só que eu não posso perder minha virgindade com alguém como você, que pensa assim de mim!

Ela não conseguiu mais se segurar e limpou os olhos com as costas da mão. Não queria olhar para ele. Não entendia mais nada.

- O que? – ele sufocou dentro do carro.

Mas Bella nada disse, apenas deu meia volta em silêncio e voltou para casa debaixo de toda aquela angustia. Confiando que o caminho fosse em linha reta pois não enxergava mais nada por baixo das lagrimas. Chegando em casa notou que Edward já havia chego, mas não havia esperado. E era melhor assim, ela não suportaria mais nada hoje, nem mais um olhar. Estava acabada demais.

Entrou pela sala que estava escura, subiu as escadas em passos cansados e passou de cabeça baixa pela porta do quarto dele, que agora, estava no mais absoluto silêncio. Abriu a porta que dava acesso ao seu refúgio andou até perto da janela e se despiu da calça e da blusa, aquilo cansava, tudo cansava. Puxou do chão a calça vinho de moletom de mais cedo e agachou sobre a cama pegando sobre os lençóis a regata branca. Estava cansada, não via a hora de apagar.

Notou os travesseiros encostados na parede de seu quarto, aqueles que ela havia tirado para que houvesse mais espaço. Espaço para que sua primeira noite fosse perfeita. Que piada. Foi até o canto e levou as mãos para puxá-los para cima. Mãos que foram mobilizadas por outro par de mãos quentes maiores que as suas. Seu corpo todo parou de funcionar e seu maxilar travou. Por instinto ela soltou o pedaço de pano que segurava entre os dedos e prendeu a respiração. Edward.

- Eu... Bella me desculpe. – ele sussurrou com uma voz dolorida em seu ouvido – Eu não sabia, juro que não sabia.

Ela lhe empurrou com o braço para que se afastasse, mas ele a impediu.

- É! E mesmo que soubesse, que diferença faria? – ela segurou as lagrimas – Esquece isso e aproveita e me esquece.

- Como eu ia adivinhar? Você nunca me disse nada. Eu pensei pelas suas ações e então... – ele não sabia o que falar.

- Então me trata como uma garota de programa? – ela se virou para ele vendo o choque passar pelo seu rosto assim que viu suas lagrimas – Nós somos primos, Edward! Primos! Virgem ou não, você me devia respeito!

- Desculpe, - ele passou a mão nos cabelos. – não vai acontecer mais!

- É claro que não! Pode deixar que vou fazer o máximo para evitar! Começando por sair de perto de você!

- O que? Como? Bella não! – ele a soltou e foi até a cama se sentar – Você simplesmente não pode.

- Eu vou, Edward. – ela não olhava para ele.

- Isso é por causa da gente? – ele levantou a cabeça – Minha causa?

- Não! – ela negou de imediato.

- Diga a verdade, Bella! – ele se levantou fitando-a. Bella negou com a cabeça e ele continuou a encará-la.

- Você esta certo. – ela respondeu enfim – É porque tínhamos mais intimidade, foi um tapa!

- Viu? É sobre nós dois!

- Você não está entendendo, Edward. Isso não tem nada a ver com sexo. É porque pensei que nós éramos amigos, que você gostava de mim! Você acha que eu sou apaixonada por você? – ela zombou. Mesmo sabendo que ali tinha um peso significativo. – Não sou tão superficial assim! – ela virou as costas e pegou no trinco da porta o girando – E nem tão idiota.

A mão dele bateu na porta acima da sua cabeça e a fechou, ela temeu que Alice tivesse ouvido. Ela mal teve tempo de respirar quando ele a agarrou e a virou para ele a pressionando contra a parede. E então ele estava a beijando. Todos os elementos que poderiam ser considerados lânguidos, sedutores ou charmosos tinham evaporado. Isso _machucava_. Ela virou o rosto para o lado mas ele a seguiu.

- Edward... – ela empurrou os ombros dele para trás e ele se inclinou, esmagando-a com o peso de seu corpo e insinuando os joelhos entre as suas pernas – Edward!

Ela conseguiu empurra-lo. E eles ficaram ali parados. Apenas sessenta centímetros de distancia um do outro. Ofegantes e se encarando. O cabelo de Edward estava mais desorientado do que o normal e o sorriso sedutor tinha desaparecido e seus olhos estavam negros. Mas ela reconheceu a expressão. Ele estava excitado. Esatava excitado porque ela tinha brigado com ele. Ela fechou os olhos e respirou.

- Vou embora. – ela disse baixo – Não quero mais fazer isso.

A voz dele estava fria e calma quando ele respondeu.

- Acho que você deveria ficar!

- Não! – ela esticou o braço como se estivesse precavendo alguma ação. – Não estou brincando, Edward. Estou zangada com você. Não quero mais estar com você, não quando age dessa maneira. Talvez nós dois estivéssemos só nos divertindo, mas não quando um dos dois começa a brincar com o outro.

Dessa vez ele não tentou impedi-la quando ela abriu a porta e saiu. Desceu as escadas, saiu pela porta e foi até o jardim dos fundos. Nesse momento o que ela mais queria era dormir. Queria sua cama e chorar. Mais uma vez.

Mas Edward ainda devia estar em seu quarto, coisa que ela estava começando a se arrepender, e o dia clarear em duas horas. Então ela se sentou em um sofá branco de verão de sua tia, encostou a cabeço no joelho e começou a chorar.

Odiava os homens. Odiava todos os homens.

_____________

Aí mais um capítulo como tinha dito!

**As reviews:**

Respostas – Todas no meu blog! Vocês podem encontrá-lo no meu perfil. Mas não vou responder nenhum comentário por lá! Portanto, só leiam e respondam aqui! Entenderam? **RESPOSTAS DE RESPOSTAS DE REVIEWS AQUI NO e não no blog! **E elas só estarão amanhã no ar, porque hoje não dá tempo.

Números de Reviews - Obrigada por todas as 30 reviews! Saibam que fiquei muito feliz, sério mesmo! Fico feliz que tenham curtido o capítulo. E como o número foi grande e para o próximo capítulo também vou cobrar de 35 – 40! Menos disso, não posto. Até porque agora entro de férias e tenho mais tempo, e o próximo prometo que rolará uma reconciliação e tals vocês sabem. Obrigada e até mais.

**SEM REVIEW, SEM LEITOR, SEM FIC.**

**Se não tem que lê, pra quem eu escrevo?**

**Simples, não escrevo!**

**_______________**


	4. Influência

**Nota da Autora**: Queria acima de tudo agradecer as reviews e me desculpar. LEIA A NOTA NO FINAL DA PÁGINA, POR FAVOR! **RESPOSTAS NO BLOG**!

______________

Eu não adquiri importância nesse mundo, mas eu consegui muita cerveja

Eu não tenho dinheiro nos meus bolsos, mas já estou aqui

Agora os caras fazem fila porque ouviram dizer que nós temos elegância

To falando sobre... - todo mundo ficando loucão, loucão

Os garotos tentando passar a mão na minha bunda

Vou beijá-lo, se ele estiver muito bêbada

Agora vamos embora, antes que eles nos expulsem daqui (...)

Você me destrói

Meu coração bate forte

É, você me pegou

Com minhas mãos lá no alto

Você me tem agora

Você controla a batida

Tik Tok – Kei$ha

______________

**Desejo Proibido**

**Influência**

"... Às duas da manhã, porra!"

"É a vida dela! Você estava transando com uma menina que você conheceu em uma festa lésbica!" a voz feminina subiu duas oitavas ao pronunciar a ultima palavra - "Lésbica, Edward!"

"Ela é bissexual, porra!" ele defendeu como se isso fosse argumento para salvar a América.

"Ela é nojenta, isso sim!"

Acordar com a cabeça reclamando de excesso de barulho já havia virado rotina para Bella. Se não fosse com despertadores assassinos de grama, era com as vozes de seus primos conversando sobre seus supostos problemas sexuais. Ela não queria esperar pra ver a conversa inflamar assim que Edward tocasse no fato de Jasper e seu passado em conjunto. Se havia algo que Alice se negava a ouvir era das conquistas sujas que os dois haviam feito em parceria em um passado bem recente.

"Nojenta?" ele riu de um jeito maldoso - "Você não viu o que era faz com a língua."

"Edward, não! Por favor!" havia outra coisa que Alice não suportava ouvir. Era os detalhes da vida sexual, agitada até demais, de seu irmão mais novo.

"Você começou!"

"Não! Eu comecei uma conversa adulta, mas você consegue tirar qualquer conversa do sério."

Ela ouviu os passos se aproximando e então parando bruscamente.

"Como assim sério? Isso é sério!"

"Transar toda noite com duas? É mesmo?" a voz de Alice estava gotejando sarcasmo.

"Pra mim é." ele gritou pela primeira vez – "A vida é minha, Alice!"

"Então do mesmo jeito que você cuida da sua vida, eu acho que Bella merece cuidar da dela."

_Oh, então era dela que eles estavam falando desde o início_?

Bella estremeceu com o fato de que talvez ela tenha gerado esse confronto, e mais ainda, o por quê disso ter começado.

"Ela não sabe o que quer!" ele birrou.

"Nem você, portanto deixe-a." o tom de voz de Alice se tornou morno

"É claro que eu sei!" Bella ouviu a frase sair como um rosnado enfurecido da garganta do primo.

"Edward..." a voz feminina estava baixa e alarmada assim como a de Bella estaria se ela estivesse no lugar de Alice - "O que houve? Existe alguma coisa aí que você não quer me contar? Porque essas suas reações não são normais."

"Esquece Alice."

"Aconteceu algo? Você pode me falar, nós somos amigos. Se for com Bella, eu posso ajudá-la, sabe, somos meninas. É disso que a gente conversa."

Sem que ela mesma tivesse notado, as pernas já estavam fora da cama e ela estava a dois passos da porta. Ela também queria saber, também queria ser amiga de Edward e poder consolá-lo com qualquer coisa. Mas saber que era por sua causa que ele estava furioso a deixava com receio de encontrar-se com ele, afinal, a noite passada havia sido tudo menos amigável para os dois.

_De novo._

Então Bella se viu recuando novamente dois passos da porta. Seu primo merecia toda a privacidade, a vida era dele juntamente com os problemas. Mesmo que o problema fosse ela.

"Não, nada." ela o ouviu avançar mais uma vez em direção ao cômodo que ela estava com passos rápidos

"Edwar... " Alice tentou mais uma vez

"Nada! Droga, não houve nada! Eu só quero proteger minha prima, o que há de tão errado nisso?" ele estourou.

"Edward, às vezes você acaba sendo mais perigoso do que você quer protegê-la."

Houve um silêncio cômodo. Ela quase podia ver os dois no corredor do lado de fora do quarto se olhando cheios de mensagens.

Ela fechou os olhos. _Se sentia péssima_.

"É melhor você acordar-la. A aula já vai começar, eu posso dar uma carona." – ele comentou com o tom 'vamos-parar-por-aqui'.

"O que você tem na escola uma hora dessas?" – Bella se perguntou na mente enquanto Alice transmitia a pergunta para Edward.

"Coisas minhas"

_Evasivo demais. _

"Ah, mais uma rabo de saia quente," ela suspirou caminhando em direção ao quarto que Bella tinha passado a noite enquanto aumentava o volume de sua voz "espero que você não faça minha prima presenciar essa nojeira toda!"

Bella ouviu três batidas leves na porta ao mesmo tempo que uma gargalhada estourava mais distante.

"Ela pode até participar." Foi a ultima coisa que ouviu antes dos sons dos pés dele correrem escada à cima e a porta se abrir.

"Bella?" ela olhou para a prima parada na porta com uma expressão levemente animadora.

"Hey, Alice!" ela sorriu.

"Vai se trocar, o EJ vai te levar pra escola."

"Eu não..." – Mas ela não pode terminar já que Alice tinha sumido pra fora em direção a outra sala.

Ela desceu as escadas batendo a sola do seu tênis e fazendo questão de fazer o maior barulho possível mesmo que isso gerasse alguma piada de mal gosto com relação a sua falta extrema de coordenação motora. Mas isso era necessário, já que ela não queria presenciar mais nenhum comentário sobre a sua vida. Então o jeito é anunciar chegada.

A sala estava cheia de vozes e às vezes a risada de sinos de Alice. Àquela ela só dava quando acabava de ouvir algo extremamente interessante vindo de Jasper. Então se Jasper estava na sala, Edward também.

_Foco, Bella. Esquece aquele otário!_

"Ué, Bells... Falando sozinha?" ela levantou os olhos e percebeu que já estava empertigada na porta e recebendo os olhares do três da sala.

_Ótimo, conseguiu a atenção que queria, panaca._

"Ah, é.."

"Bom dia pra você também, viu." O tom de diversão na voz de Jasper a contagiou e sem notar ela estava com um sorriso que esticava seu rosto iluminado. "Parece que dormiu comigo, pra não cumprimentar."

"Vontade não faltou" Edward se manifestou pela primeira vez.

Logo após feito o comentário o sorriso de Bella caiu tão rápido que sua pele reclamou por falta de elasticidade.

"Vê se cresce, Edward!" - ela resmungou sem olhar diretamente pra ele.

"Oh, cresço! Quer ver?" - ele respondeu gargalhando e logo recebendo a voz de Jasper em companhia.

Ela cruzou os braços pálidos e finos em cima do peito e achou um repentino interesse no par de pulseiras de linho que ela tinha amarrado no punho esquerdo. Ela podia apostar que seu rosto estava tão vermelho quando a linha que trançava os desenhos da fita alvo de sua atenção.

_Merda._

"Jesus Cristo, Bella!" - Alice saltou sobre o braço do sofá fazendo um Jasper deslizar e cair de queixo no acento fofo de couro que Alice repousava segundos antes de sair correndo em sua direção.

"Hey, o que foi?" - os olhos de Bella se alargaram ao perceberem que era alguma coisa em sua aparência. Ela logo começou a checar se realmente tinha posto a calça ou o sutiã.

"Não mecha a cabeça, mocinha!" - ela sentiu os dedos minúsculos com as enormes unhas bem feitas e pintadas de vermelho brilhante, e repentinamente ela sentiu inveja da mão da prima. Mas logo se esqueceu ao notar que as unhas estavam penetrando a carne do seu maxilar e virando-o sem nenhuma delicadeza. – "Onde você conseguiu esse chupão?"

O peito de Edward subiu o suspiro surpreso que ele deu. E então o jornal local se tornou interessante demais aos olhos dele.

"Eu, hã.. "- ela deslisou os olhos para Jasper que estava em total deleite com a situação "foi... bem, não foi nada sério."

Ela sorriu sem graça e puxou o rosto para fora das pequenas garras de sua prima de meio metro.

"Como assim?"

"Amigo, sabe." – Bella fez um gesto evasivo com as mãos esperando que convencesse sua prima.

Alice olhou-a por um instante a estudando e Bella viu um reflexo de compreensão no rosto fino, e por uma fração de segundo ela achou que tinha se livrado dessa.

"Não, não entendo!" – ela cruzou os braços e pendeu a cabeça – um costume adquirido com Edward – Bella notou.

"Alice, foi um amigo." – Bella falou a primeira coisa que veio na cabeça. " Sabe, a gente bebe e acaba saindo dos limites. Eu sei lá!"

Bella comentou com impaciência. Se tinha uma coisa que ela não precisa era dos outros a fazendo passar mais vergonha do que ela mesma já se proporcionava.

Alice sorriu como um gato que acabou de engolir um canário e virou-se para seu irmão.

"Ouviu isso, cabeção?" – Alice gritou. "Ela sabe com quem anda e o que faz!"

Edward só respondeu com um sinal com a mão sem tirar os olhos da TV. Bella reparou na roupa casual e estranhou seu primo acordado tão cedo. A faculdade começada daqui duas semanas e era tão comum ele ficar desmaiado na sua cama até as duas da tarde.

"Foi bom gastar minha manhã passando vergonha com vocês, mas eu tenho que ir, gatos."

Bella ajustou sua bolsa sobre o ombro e passou por trás do sofá onde os dois rapazes estavam esparramados e se sentiu surpreendida por nenhuma apreensão de sua prima. Jasper deu um puxão da mecha de seu cabeço e disse um tchau risonho enquanto ela alcançava a porta.

Já lá fora era respirou fundo e tirou os fones de ouvido, introduzindo os gomos no ouvido e procurando a pasta "Dia Daqueles", mas antes que qualquer canção pudesse invadir seu sistema e relaxar sua mente ela ouviu o alarme do carro do seu primo sendo destravado e seu cotovelo sendo puxado em direção a garagem.

_Ah, fala sério!_

Ela puxou o braço contra seu corpo e contornou o carro sem dizer uma palavra, abrindo a porta e deslizando para dentro do universo negro e perfumado. Bella jogou a bolsa sobre o colo e temeu olhar pra trás e encontrar algo que seus olhos não estavam preparados para ver, então decidiu virar o rosto para a janela e ignorar o idiota – mas deliciosamente perfumado - que acabara de ligar o carro ao seu lado.

O caminho para a escola foi em silêncio. O que era totalmente estranho para Edward, e assustador para Bella. Não ser alvo de nenhuma piada, flerte ou até mesmo um insulto. Edward silencioso não era um bom sinal. E ela nem havia feito nada.

Um suspiro pesado a tirou de seus devaneios. Ela virou para ele por um segundo e notou que ele estava com a linha do maxilar travada.

_Nada bom!_

"Olha, eu não pedi pra ninguém me levar pra escola" – ela disse em voz baixa acusatória. Mesmo que não quisesse.

_Silêncio._

Nem um olhar, nem um ruído, nem um gesto.

"E se você não se incomodar, eu preferiria que você me deixasse aqui na esquina"

Ele continuou sem respondê-la. E ao invés disso ligou o rádio em uma música alta. Ela reconheceu como a que estava tocando ontem à noite.

"Você pode parar a porra do carro?" – ela falou um pouco mais alto.

Edward pisou no acelerador e fez a curva mais rápido do que ela tinha notado. Isso causou uma batida na janela, que doeu.

Ela cruzou os braços e começou a murmurar palavrões até que ouviu a voz rouca de Edward.

"Eu até te deixaria, mas eu tenho negócios a tratar na escola. E eu penso que é muito tarde para algum dos seus amigos aparecerem para ter dar carona" – ele comentou venenoso e Bella preferiu que ele não tivesse aberto a boca. De repente ela ficou com medo.

"Você está fumado!" – ela falou mais pra si mesma.

"Se estou isso não é da sua conta."

"Qual é o seu problema, cara?" – ela nem havia notado que estava gritando "Você quer abrir a porra da porta? Como você disse, se eu chegar atrasada isso não é da sua conta!"

"Não, eu acho que não" – ele riu de alguma piada interna. "De certo, os caras que te chupam!"

Quem estava de fora ouviria o guincho dos pneus quando Bella sem aviso puxou a porta do carro aberta e tirou o corpo do assento para saltar. Mas Edward puxou o corpo quente e raivoso pelo colarinho, enquanto tentava manobrar o carro com uma mão.

"Qual é a merda que você tem na cabeça, menina?" – ele gritou. Ele gritou com ela. Edward nunca havia gritado com ela.

"Você!" – ela conseguiu gritar mais alto ainda. "Seu idiota! Eu não te fiz nada, nunca te fiz nada! E você me trata assim, um dia mal o outro pior ainda. Me esquece, Edward. Pelo amor de Deus, me esquece!"

"Por que?"

"Por que?! Merda na cabeça tem você! Que tipo de sádico você é? Brincar com as pessoas pode ser até legal para um cara como você, mas machucá-las, isso não envolve mais só o seu divertimento!" – Bella se perdeu em suas palavras.

"Quando foi que eu te machuquei, sua louca? Você quem tem essa coisa de não me rele, não me toque porque eu sou uma virgem do caralho!" – ele falou maldoso. "Transar não é crime e gozar não é pecado!"

Bella se encolheu humilhada. Ele só olhava pra ela como uma virgem agora. Qual era o problema em ser virgem? Se ela nunca quis estar assim com um cara. Isso não significava que ela não tinha vida social, ou que ela era uma neurótica ou até que sonhava em ser como nos filmes da Disney. Ela só queria algo que ela conseguisse se lembrar e gostasse. E ela não pedia isso para ele, ela nunca pediu para ele algo assim, sempre teve receio e agora sabia perfeitamente que tinha a razão em manter para si seus pensamentos.

Mas Bella só queria algo que ela gostasse e ainda não era a hora. Primeiro ela teria que deixar de amar seu primo.

Ela abaixou a cabeça e começou a pensar em algo que a deixasse alegre. Chorar estava tão perto de acontecer, _- mas é claro, é isso que virgens fazem. _– sua mente ironizou.

"Bella..." – ela ouviu após alguns segundo.

"Cala a boca, Edward. Eu estou cansada." – nem ela ouviu o que disse.

"Droga, Bella" - ela podia o ver arrastando os dedos entre o cabelo, "eu só, queria que você soubesse."

Ela não respondeu. Ela não tinha vontade de olhar ou conversar ou rir das piadas dele. Então Bella se sentiu enjoada e com raiva de si mesma por ter gostado de alguém assim. Edward era cruel e em momento algum ela podia se deixar convencer de ele sentia algo por ela.

"Por que você faz isso?" – ele perguntou agoniado.

"Porque eu sou uma virgem, Edward. Que deixo qualquer idiota me chupar em troca de alguma coisa. Isso compensa pelo lacre lá embaixo." – ela respondeu amarga.

"É isso que você da a entender, e depois fica nervosa quando a gente confunde as coisas!" – ele acusou. "Primeiro você aceita minhas investidas com muito prazer, depois chora e diz que é virgem e agora aparece na sala e diz que alguém te chupou enquanto estava bêbada. Eu juro, juro que tento, mas não te entendo."

"Edward, aquele chupão era seu. Você queria que eu falasse pra sua irmã que você entrava no meu quarto toda noite?" – ela perguntou com sarcasmo, "Eu acho que seria conflito sem razão, já que isso não vai mais acontecer."

"Não é verdade!" – ele soou mais como se estivesse se convencendo.

"Eu sou virgem, Edward. Corra de mim!"

Ela viu que algumas vozes começaram a aparecer e se virou para frente notando que eles haviam chegado no estacionamento da escola e todo mundo – isso inclui até o jardineiro – estava olhando para tão modesto carro e o tão simples dono do carro. Bella acabou se sentindo aliviada por não ter espaço para ser a celebridade da manhã. Sua cabeça estava cheia demais pra isso.

Sem uma palavra de agradecimento ou algo parecido ela saiu do carro e correu para a escadaria da escola, mas mais uma vez não antes de notar Lauren-oh-tão-sexy e suas duas oh-não-tão-sexy melhores amigas se aproximarem e se apoiarem na janela do carro de seu primo.

A novidade?

Nenhuma!

Com a mochila no ombro e com total falta de entusiasmo ela se dirigiu pra dentro do corredor da escola. Que a engolia para mais um dia em seu grande inferno particular. E com a primeira aula, vieram os devaneios, as lembranças e a vontade de ser engolida pelos tão adoráveis e quadrados pisos do chão.

Quando se deu conta, ela estava na ultima aula da manhã, dentro do chuveiro no banheiro feminino com uma ducha mais que fria atacando o seu couro cabeludo. O dia tinha passado lento e doloroso. E claro, seu querido primo com ajuda da tão amada aula de Educação Física tinham sido essenciais para que este tenha se desenvolvido com tanta maestria em lhe dar vontade de se matar com cada objeto que ela põe os olhos.

Isso incluía aqueles que ela ouvia. Como exemplo o salto que atacava o piso branco do banheiro e calava os ruídos e risos femininos.

Bella fechou os olhos e encostou a cabeça contra a parede deixando a água escorrer nas suas costas nuas e brancas. E de repente ouviu o tic-tic do salto agulha frear diante da sua cabine sendo seguido por um plock de bola de chiclete sendo estourado.

"E água do mundo está acabando" – a voz rouca e que era pra ser sensual da Lauren Mallory estava bem atrás de si e isso era uma novidade válida. "Bom, mas você não precisa se preocupar com isso quando se tem um primo como o seu morando no quarto ao lado."

Ela ouviu outro plock.

"Você nem imagina" – Bella respondeu sem humor.

"Mas, me conta uma coisa," – ela pode sentir a loira com bronzeamento artificial que dirigia uma BMW rosa encostar sua pele bem tratada nos azulejos da parece que separava os chuveiros, "por que você nunca contou pra galera que o Eddie era seu primo?"

"Sei lá..." – Bella ainda continuava com a cara enterrada na parede, "porque eu não quis."

A risada estupidamente falsa de Lauren carregou o banheiro e assustou as meninas que achavam a vinda de Deus à Terra mais comum, sensato e natural do que as duas trocando um simples olá.

"Você é tão autentica, Bella!"

_Mas eu sou virgem. _– Bella riu com o pensamento e Lauren acompanhou pensando que tinha agradado a outra com o comentário.

"Olha," – Lauren começou puxando outro plock do chiclete que tinha fragrância de tutti-frutti enquanto jogava o cabelo com mechas californianas e tudo que se tinha direito de um lado para o outro - "as meninas vão se encontrar no apartamento da Heidi depois da aula pra, você sabe, se aquecer pra festa que vai rolar na casa do seu primo hoje à noite. E tipo, você pode vir!"

Bella pensou por um segundo. Ela odiava Lauren e sua companhia, mas ficar em casa e curtir a fossa encarando seu primo assistia vídeo pornô lésbico era pior que se sentar em uma rodinha, beber litros de vodka e contar qual era a cor da cueca favorita dele para depois receber uma rodada de assovios e risadas.

"Sei lá," – Bella estava com preguiça de pensar mais no caso "pode ser."

Os saltos voltaram a quicar no chão e Bella pode ouvir palmas sendo batidas com leveza enquanto Lauren ria de um jeito estranho e agudo.

"Perfeito!" – ela ouviu o tom de voz típico de fim de papo e deu graças à Deus - "Mas assim, você poderia me dar uma carona? É que minha mãe pensa que eu vou dormir na casa da Jess e então meu carro vai ficar com ela."

"Desculpa... eu vim de carona."

"Eu sei!" – ela ouviu mais uma dose de riso agudo. "Por isso você pode pedir pro Eddie vir buscar a gente."

Então Bella sorriu contra a parede e se sentiu muito animada pra essa reunião.

"Lauren, por que você não liga? Eu tenho a impressão de que já ouvi o Edward comentando algo sobre você, talvez ele ficasse mais animado se você quem pedisse." – ela usou seu tom amigável "E também a gente meio que ta meio brigado, sabe."

"Você acha?"

"Sinceramente... acho."

Mais palmas. Mais risos. Mais pulos. Mais cheiro de frutas.

"Ótimo, vou ligar! A gente se encontra depois da aula, Bells!" – ela falou entusiasmada e Bella desde que ela tinha aparecido com o seu perfume rosa da Britney Spears não tinha se dado ao luxo de se virar. "Ah, e tem mais uma coisa..."

"Que?"

"Eu posso, tipo.. me sentar na frente?" – ela perguntou acanhada. "Assim, você sabe, você é bonitinha também, mas eu acho que combinaria eu e o Eddie sentados juntos. Você não se importa se eu pegasse o assento da frente, não é?"

"Todo seu, Lauren!" - _Só vaza daqui_!

"Ah! Obrigada, fofa!" – ela fez de novo toda aquela comemoração que envolve todo aquele agito físico e cheiro de chiclete de novo "E, aliás... sua é bundinha é muito sexy! Nunca tinha reparado antes, parabéns."

E sem mais nada ela deixou Bella sozinha com a mesma velocidade que havia chego. E Bella ainda pode a ouvir sacando o telefone e comentando alto o bastante pra quem ela iria ligar assim que saísse do banheiro. Bella só pode imaginar assim que desligou o chuveiro os olhares que estariam em suas costas.

Banho tomado. Mochila arrumada. Aula terminada. Música selecionada.

Estava Bella estirada no gramado na frente da escola só esperando a vida passar e a grama crescer, curtindo o calor do sol queimando sua pele quando uma nuvem resolveu interromper a _vibe _amor e paz. Ela abriu os olhos e se encontrou olhando pra debaixo de um vestido branco que abrigavam um pequeno pedaço da perna morena conhecida nacionalmente por ser de Lauren Mallory. Sem fones de ouvido e sem muita paciência Bella dirigiu sua atenção para a ansiosa garota.

"E aí?" – Bella se apoiou nos cotovelos na grama e fechou um olho por causa do sol que voltou a pegar em seu rosto assim que Lauren deu dois passos em direção à rua.

"Eddie chegou, vim só te chamar" – ela respondeu arrumando o cabelo já de costas e rumando em direção ao recém estacionado Vanquish do outro lado da rua.

"Oh, quanta consideração." – resmungou pra si mesma enquanto catava suas tranqueiras e se levantava tirando grama da calça e indo em direção ao carro.

Olhou dos dois lados, e viu Laurent com o carro que parecia ter saído de um clipe happer dos anos oitenta deslizando na sua frente impedindo sua passagem para o outro lado da rua.

"E aí?" – chamou olhando pra Bella.

"E aí?" – Bella chamou de volta sorrindo e dando aquele tipo de toque que Laurent continuava insistir que ficava sexy quando Bella fazia.

Lauren gritou algum tipo de 'hei' e Bella se despediu de se amigo 'da hora' enquanto corria para o carro de seu primo. Ela não fazia idéia do que estaria por vir.

Sem dizer nada ela puxou a porta traseira aberta, depois de averiguar a segurança do mesmo pra então jogar seu material e se esparramar confortavelmente e colocar os gomos de música em seu ouvido. E Edward e Lauren que se ajeitassem, afinal, eles se mereciam.

Depois de três músicas – sim, Edward era um louco no volante – eles estacionaram em um prédio de luxo no centro da cidade enquanto Lauren dobrava os braços musculosos e finos em torno do pescoço de Edward e sussurrava palavras eróticas em seu ouvido, Bella juntou suas coisas e abriu a porta do carro.

Olhou por cima do mesmo e viu que Lauren já estava subindo as escadas da portaria e virou para segui-la, antes que pudesse passar na frente do carro a mão quente e grande de Edward segurou seu braço.

"Em casa a gente conversa sobre isso"

E dizendo isso ele deu mais um show com os pneus e saiu atirado para a rua.

"Foda-se você!" – Bella respondeu sob a respiração, enquanto seguia Lauren pra dentro do prédio.

Mais tarde, dentro do apartamento de Heidi que - ela descobriu que era dividido com seu irmão Demitri - se encontravam o que diriam 'nata' da escola, Heidi e a inseparável Jane; Lauren sendo seguida por Ângela e Jéssica como de costume; as brasileiras que estavam na liga de vôlei da escola.

E também aquelas populares que eram vistas em todos os sites que você via escrito na camisa dos fotógrafos de festa, mas que terminaram a escola. Victória a russa, as irmãs mais novas Denali peritas em 'prováveis lugares onde provavelmente vai rolar uma rapidinha mais tarde' e a Rosálie, amiga inseparável das duas.

Mais tarde Bella sorriu ao notar todas tentando continuar parecendo belas damas após a sétima garrafa de alguma coisa aprovada e trazida por Jane, a loira Chanel, enquanto conversavam sobre várias coisas que sempre envolviam o assunto atual, que era:

Edward!

Bella não sabia por que, mas ainda assim ficou surpresa em descobrir que de todas as meninas Jéssica, Ângela e uma das brasileiras eram as únicas que não sabiam a medida exata de seu pênis e como ele gostava do 'trabalho manual'.

Ela olhou para todas elas rindo e comentando sobre as noites e até as irmãs Denali considerando uma 'noite em família' E Bella por um instante viu que não tinha considerado uma grande descoberta da noite; ela estava vivendo o universo de vida de Edward. E por um lado estranho e assustador Bella até entendeu o pondo de vista dele e de como tratar virgens.

Aceitável mas para ela ainda era assustador ver duas irmãs combinarem e concordarem sobre como dar prazer a um homem ao mesmo tempo enquanto ela se via com medo de se deixar dar prazer. Depois dessa noite ela tinha certeza que teria vergonha até de olhar para seu primo sabendo que iria lembrar de todas as coisas que ouvira essa noite.

Até então ela estava entretida demais em responder qualquer tipo de pergunta fútil e receber um 'Ah, isso eu já sabia' em resposta, para notar o loiro de olhos cinzas e camisa branca manchada de tinta encostado na porta da cozinha com um sorriso de deboche na face. Bella por um segundo se esqueceu de quem era a vez de perguntar e ficou encarando o rapaz que logo girou o pescoço em sua direção.

Seus olhos se abriram em surpresa e ela logo sentiu o rosto esquentar e a orelha pinicar. Causando maior riso no rapaz que apontou para o centro da roda fazendo Bella se desligar e voltar a prestar atenção no jogo, notando que havia mais uma pergunta.

Durante o resto da tarde ela notou que ele não apareceu mais até sentir o sofá atrás de si afundar, e um riso masculino invadir seus ouvidos

"Oh, Bellinha!" – Heidi gritou apontando para o rapaz que o pescoço sujo com um risco de carvão atrás de si – "Esse é Demitri, meu irmão!"

"Oi" – ela sorriu tímida enquanto girava o corpo para vê-lo melhor.

Ele, com sua calça amarrotada clara e cheia de buracos, cabelo desajeitado, olhos cansados e sorriso bobo na face, lembrava um artista. Talvez ele fosse, isso explicaria as manchas nos braços esguios dele.

"Bellinha?" – ele sorriu mostrando as duas fileiras de dentes brancos e ela pode notar que ele tinha a presa um pouco maior que o normal. Mas era ainda assim adorável.

"Bella, Isabella, Bellinha... qual a diferença?" – ela sorriu ainda e ele se juntou a ela.

"Gente, o que vocês acham de ir ver o nosso querido Eddie?" – gritou Heidi fazendo todas sorrirem e baterem palma enquanto Demitri revirava os olhos.

Após todas terem escolhido aonde iam, com que iam, ou qualquer coisa do tipo, Tânia Denali, um tipo de ruiva com seios grandes e cintura pequena que pagava pelo xampu mais caro do que o tênis de Bella, chamou a atenção de todas as bêbadas na sala.

"Hoje, nós vamos fazer a noite da Caça ao Eddie!" – um alvoroço feminino encheu a sala e Bella começou a sentir seu coração apertar e o ar sair dos pulmões – "Quem ganhar ganha o Edward e o Eddie Jr."

Mais gritos e aplausos e Bella notou que todas começaram a rumar para a porta enquanto ela esvaziava mais uma garrafa dentro de seu copo. Será que elas notariam sua falta? Heidi não veria problema se ela ficasse aqui assistindo TV, não é?

"Hei?" – a voz grossa a chamou e ela se assustou que ele ainda estivesse atrás dela.

"Hm?" – ela pediu distraída.

"Por que você não saiu gritando pela porta depois de ter ouvido o nome dele? Você ta bêbada demais pra lembrar onde está?" – ele questionou humorado, porém confuso.

"Ah, não... é que eu sou prima dele!" – ela riu sem graça. Isso era o que ele precisava saber.

"Entendi. Eu tinha me perguntado o que uma menina que não é fã de Edward Cullen faz em uma reunião do dia de reuniões pra ele."

Os dois riram e ao mesmo tempo olharam entre si e viram que ambos estavam confusos e bêbados. O que causou mais risco ainda.

"Ok, pelo menos você não achou que eu fosse lésbica, não é?!" – ela riu e ele gargalhou.

"Na verdade, eu achei!" – ele respondeu nem acreditando naquilo.

E depois os dois estavam no chão rindo da própria respiração e procurando resto de bebidas nos fundos das garrafas usadas pelas meninas.

"Como vocês conseguem beber essa coisa? Tem gosto de cereja!" – Demitri reclamou torcendo o nariz.

"Isso é porque é de cereja!" – os dois gargalharam de novo sem se preocuparem com o motivo.

"Bem, se vocês conseguem chupar o Cullen, conseguem enfiar qualquer porra na boca! Sem segundo sentido da palavra!" – ele completou sério.

"Ou não" – Bella refletiu e os dois riram mais ainda.

Demitri jogou a ultima garrafa transparente sobre o tapete e puxou um isqueiro prateado do bolso juntamente com um cigarro que logo foi posicionado no canto da boca.

"Ow, acabou a bebida, Bella!"

"E agora?" – ela levantou do chão tropeçando e batendo com a cabeça no sofá sentindo a orelha formigar e rindo de si mesma.

"O Cullen fez festa pra quê?" – ele perguntou levantando e pegando as chaves debaixo do sofá enquanto dava uma ultima tragada e jogava o cigarro atrás da cadeira.

"Pra transar com as menininhas enquanto os pais dele viajam Demitri!" – Bella falou com um tom sombrio.

"É, mas pra isso elas tem que ficar bêbadas primou, e nós não precisamos o deixar transar com a gente pra beber" – ele riu.

Os dois se olharam de pé e voltaram a gargalhar sem fôlego enquanto desciam e pegavam o carro de Demitri para seguir para a casa de sua tia.

O caminho foi... confuso. Assim como Edward, Bella notou que Demitri tinha tendências a não ser paciente no transito, isso ela não sabia se era devido a falta de sanidade no cérebro, ou costume.

Os dois riram quando o sinal fechou, e gargalharam assim que ele abriu. Brincaram feito crianças no transito com os outros motoristas e conseguiram errar o caminho quatro vezes, sendo que em uma delas pediram informação de onde era a casa alegando que tinham se esquecido e quando a jovem universitária parou para dar assistência, alegaram que estavam a procura de uma casa com jardim que tinha vegetais com alma.

O que logo originou uma discussão de que se todo ser vivo tem alma, por que não os vegetais?

Bella se viu sendo muito pressionada sobre o tema debatido e agrediu a garota que riu e discordou sem jeito, logo fazendo a morena sair do carro e cair no chão chorando. Demitri saiu e consolou a mais nova amiga que insistia em dizer o mundo era cruel demais para os indefesos e logo os dois percebendo que a menina tinha desaparecido, Bella começou a amaldiçoar até a terceira geração.

Assim, após consolar Bella insistir em fazê-la voltar pro carro eles continuaram a buscar a casa perdida. Que segundo eles, deve ter se mudado.

O telefone tocou uma música animada e Bella se jogou no banco de trás para atender jurando que Demitri estava espiando seus casos.

"Qual é?" – ela gritou com o aparelho.

"Onde é que você está? Lauren já chegou em casa!" – a voz desesperada de Edward invadiu seus ouvidos causando uma onda de náusea sobre seu corpo.

"Assim, você sabe aquela árvore? Bem ali!" – ela escutou a risada do colega que fazia uma curva acentuada demais propositalmente fazendo o corpo de Bella deslizar para o outro lado do banco e o celular voar de sua mão caindo debaixo do banco.

Bella enfiou a parte superior de seu corpo no chão do carro apalpando toda a superfície atrás do celular, ela conseguiu sentir o objeto frio debaixo dos seus dedos e puxou o braço de volta gritando de felicidade.

"Hei!" – ela cantou.

"Eu vou te buscar agora, onde você está, Bella?" – ele gritou, e ela ainda pode ouvir a música no fundo.

"Segure as bebidas! Oh meu Deus, as bebidas!" – ela se sentiu desesperada – "Eu te falei que aquela vadia só queria sexo atrás do carro, malditos vegetais!"

"Bella!" – ele estava entrando em pânico, mas nesse momento tudo que Bella poderia pensar era nas bebidas.

"Cala boca, Edward! Vai atrás da bebida."

O solavanco fez o corpo de Bella voar pro banco da frente causando impacto e uma risada alta de Demitre. Bella olhou para o lado e percebeu que havia chego na casa da sua tia e que havia muita gente já.

Os dois que estavam dentro do carro se olharam e saíram em disparada pra dentro de casa, apostando uma corrida interna. Bella abriu a janela do carro e se jogou pra fora caindo com um baque de costas na grama enquanto via Demitri embaralhar as pernas e quase tropeçar, ela deu impulso com os braços e pulou nas costas do amigo causando mais um show na grama.

Os dois sem notar ficaram ali deitados rindo e morrendo de dores nas costas e esperando o fôlego voltar pra se levantarem e saírem correndo, Bella chegou primeiro escancarando a frente da porta e pulando por cima do mar de pessoas, vômitos e copos em direção a cozinha, logo se juntando aos tantos litros de bebidas e agarrando o primeiro que viu.

Ela sorriu carinhosa para o frasco e sentiu alguém mais se juntar a ela.

"Você roubou!" – Demitri para na porta segurando seu Converse na mão esquerda e mancando.

"No amor e na guerra vale tudo!" – ela retrucou indignada.

"Então você me ama e está guerreando pelo nosso interesse em comum?"

"Na verdade eu amo a minha bebida e estou guerreando com você por algum motivo não identificado ainda!" – ela disse dando ombros enquanto mordia o lábio inferior tentando canalizar sua força para as mãos que estavam fechadas na tampa.

"Eu dividi meu carro com você, cadê o bem sem olhar quem?" – ele perguntou se aproximando devagar após enfiar sem jeito o calçado no pé.

"Opa mocinho! Eu sei bem o que você está pensando, pode ir parando aí!" – ela gritou segurando a garrafa atrás de si.

"Eu sei que você quer isso também." – ele sorriu malicioso.

Em um momento os dois estavam fazendo um teatro e no outro eles gelaram ao notar uma terceira figura parada na porta.

Edward estava com o cabelo mais bagunçado que o normal, pescoço cheio de marcas e camisa toda bagunçada, com toda a sua glória e... fúria.

Bella estendeu o braço direito o máximo que sua elasticidade permitia e exibindo o dedão em sinal de _chuchu beleza, brother!_

Demitri rui dela, e ela direcionou para ele a mesma mão trocando pelo dedo médio. Os dois riram mais ainda.

"Bella..." – Edward começou, mas antes que tivesse terminado ela reconheceu como Tânia e Kate chegando por trás dele de surpresa e agarrando suas costas cheias de sorrisos.

"Oi, Eddie" – elas disseram juntas.

O rosto contorcido de raiva de Edward se dissolveu e um sorriso bobo estampou seu rosto ele desviou o rosto para as duas mulheres que acabavam de chegar com os olhos relampejando luxuria.

"Oi garotas, vocês vieram!" – eles disse se virando de costas para Bella e Demitri enquanto contornava o pescoço das duas com seus braços.

"É! Nós viemos..." – Kate resmungou manhosa em seu peito enquanto Tânia capturava o lóbulo da sua orelha entre os dentes.

"Mas sabe o que é,"- Tânia sussurrou em seu ouvido, "aqui está tão cheio, Eddie!"

"É." – Kate concordou deslizando sua língua pra fora e fazendo círculos na base do pescoço de um Edward muito feliz.

"Sabe," – ele começou descendo as mãos em sincronia até as cinturas – "vocês já conhecem meu quarto?"

Uma olhou para a outra parecendo o gato Cheshire e assentiram com a cabeça voltando as suas tarefas.

"Pois então eu acho que ele sentiu saudade de vocês, meninas" – ele continuou com a voz fraca e elas riram.

"Eu também senti saudade do seu quarto, Edward." – Kate arrastou a boca até seu queixo enquanto Tânia agarrava os cabelos bagunçados entre as unhas.

"E do seu banheiro..."

"E do seu carro..."

"E da sua piscina..."

As duas recitaram em conjunto enquanto se ondulavam lentamente em volta dele.

Edward estava revirando os olhos, derretido e já esquecido completamente do por quê que de ter vindo até a cozinha.

Ele virou o rosto para Kate e capturou o lábio inferior entre os dentes a fazendo abrir a boca e gemer surpresa, dando oportunidade o bastante para deslizar a língua ágil e macia para dentro de sua boca. Ela moldou a boca com a sua e empurrou a sua língua contra a dele enquanto os dois gemiam juntos.

Tânia se virou para Bella e piscou o olho direito sorrindo e começando puxar tanto Edward quanto sua irmã para fora do cômodo.

"A gente cuida dele pra você" – ela sibilou para uma Bella atônica.

Após os dois saindo, tanto Bella quanto Demitri pareciam ter recuperado a sobriedade e se olharam por alguns segundos.

Bella não soube dizer por que, mas viu compaixão no rosto de Demitri. Ela só esperava que isso não fosse algo relacionado com o seu primo e sua paixão secreta, mas no fundo ela reconheceu que seu rosto deve ter transparecido o choque que ela sentiu. Isso já não devia ser novidade mais.

Ela depositou a garrafa em cima da bancada de pedra polida da cozinha, de repente se sentido fraca demais e olhou para os dedos sem saber o que dizer. Ela começou a perceber que estava na hora certa para voltar a beber, a sanidade não estava fazendo bem. Na verdade, nos últimos meses nunca fez.

Seus olhos continuavam pregados no chão sem coragem de olhar seu novo melhor amigo, e o silencio começava a se tornar cômodo.

"É..." – ele começou, - "Ele não brinca em serviço mesmo."

Bella apenas assentiu, ela não sabia por que se era a bebida ou se era realmente ver, depois da tarde traumática a concretização de tudo que elas falaram. E mais uma vez ela viu que Edward Cullen era perigoso demais pra ela. Para sua saúde, seu amor e sua sanidade.

Ela viu que mesmo que ela corresse para perto ou para longe, enquanto ela estivesse lembrando de Edward ela estaria doente. Ele a deixava doente. Ela queria parar, voltar, ver todos os defeitos para poder odiá-lo. Ela queria que fosse verdade aquilo de paixão a primeira vista, para poder querer por algum milagre se apaixonar por Demitri ou Jacob. Isso seria tão mais fácil. Ela queria que fosse verdade aquilo de que paixão de verão passasse rápido e que não acontecia duas vezes.

Mas não era. Não passava.

Ela ainda continuava doente. Chorando todas as noites, em ruídos para dar conforto para que ele possa levar todas que ele quisesse para seu quarto.

Para deixar a porta do seu quarto aberto esperando por ele chegar. Mas mais tarde, para que pudesse dar tempo de sua voz voltar ao normal e seu rosto desinchar.

Porque, claro, ele nunca poderia saber que ela o amava. Se sabendo que ela era virgem ele a tratava assim.

Droga, ela não queria desse jeito. Ela não queria que fosse assim.

Ela não queria estar aqui.

Esse pensamento causou uma onda violenta de náusea e ela contraiu o músculo do estomago e jogou para fora o resultado de toda a sua tarde com Demitri no chão da cozinha.

Sem pensar mais em nada, Bella começou a chorar. E ela não conseguia parar. Ela não queria.

Era tudo tão errado e ela não conseguia consertar. Ela queria tanto consertar! Queria que seus pais não tivessem morrido, queria continuar com a sua vida no Arizona odiando o sol, queria ter alguém pra quem amar ou queria não querer amar. Queria saber quando isso ia terminar e como ia terminar.

Os soluços logo encheram o cômodo e Bella começou a se sentir fraca até que dois braços largos e machados de verde e lilás cobriram sua cintura. Ela olhou para o lado com a visão toda embaralhada devido as lagrimas e reconheceu a face angelical de Demitri. Ela se virou e jogou os braços em torno dele, aconchegando seu rosto na curva lisa de seu pescoço.

Ela só conseguia chorar.

"Já passou, Bella." – ele cantou em seu ouvido.

As lagrimas começaram a cessar, mas ela continuou soluçando em seu pescoço, sentindo no peito a blusa branca dele toda molhada.

"Me desculpa pela blusa" – ela murmurou com a voz rouca e sem graça.

"Tenho outras brancas" – ele deu os ombros.

"Me desculpa pelo show."

"Já vi piores, acredite." – ele sorriu para ela, apertando o pequeno nariz avermelhado dela.

Ela sorriu sem graça e aconchegou o rosto em seu pescoço mais uma vez.

"Vem," – ele pegou a mão dela e começou a seguir o caminho pra fora da cozinha – "vamos dar uma caminhada lá fora, ar limpo é bom."

Ela sorriu a o seguiu de cabeça abaixada até a sala. A música tava insuportavelmente alta e ela não sabia como os vizinhos não tinham reclamado ainda. Ela deu uma pequena olhada sobre o ombro e viu Jane olhando pra ela e depois olhou pra cima notando que era para seu amigo quem a loira com aspecto de elfa estava encarando. Ela abaixou os olhos imediatamente se sentindo meio confusa.

"Parece que eu estou toda solta e sacudida"

Bella agitou os braços em torno do corpo. Ela foi para o gramado surpreendentemente silencioso atrás da garagem para os barcos. Havia um pequeno jardim japonês de rochas, um banco de pedras com musgo e um espelho da água ladeado por ladrilhos cor jade. Um peixe dourado gigante nadava lentamente dentro do espelho redondo. Depois de alguns shows de strip feminino durante a tarde e cenas fortes demais para uma bêbada ela se sentia fora de si.

"Você estava ficando meio verde lá dentro" - comentou ele, despreocupadamente.

"Estou bem. Mesmo assim, obrigada por me tirar de lá" - ela deu uma pausa se lembrando do show que o trio perfeito deu lá dentro minutos antes - "Estava ficando meio esquisito"

Ela não ficou muito entusiasmada depois de tudo o que viu hoje.

"Tudo bem"

"Você também não parecia muito à vontade com meu primo lá dentro." Ela estudou a face contraída automaticamente, "Você meio que tipo, não gosta do Edward?"

"Eu..." - ele hesitou - "É complicado"

Bella virou a cabeça.

"Tá legal" - respondeu ela.

Bella ficou feliz que Demitri se sentisse bem em ficar só sentado em silêncio com ela, sem ter que explicar nada. Os amigos ficavam juntos sem falar nada, afinal, e embora ela estivesse se divertindo muito na festa, alguma coisa nela parecia que estava vazia, agora que estava bêbada. Com quantas pessoas dali ela se sentia ligada? Alec podia ser um amigo de verdade e eles podiam ser sinceros um com o outro.

Ela pousou a cabeça no ombro dele e os olhos no reflexo da água.

"Quer saber um segredo?" - ela instigou de repente animada levando as mãos aos lábios.

Ele sorriu vendo a inocência nos atos dela. Era uma pena vê-la aqui, com esse tipo de gente. Bella não fazia parte desse tipo de circulo social. Ela era melhor que isso.

"Pode apostar."

Ela riu e correu as mãos até a barra da blusa enquanto se endireitava na grama.

Ele sorriu e arqueou a sobrancelha confuso enquanto ela imitava o sorriso torto de seu primo. Será que ele sempre se sentia atrevido e testado como ela se sentia agora para ter vontade de desenhar a face cheia de malandragem?

"Eu tenho um piercing secreto." – ela sussurrou cheia de entusiasmo.

"Ninguém sabe?"

Ela balançou a cabeça afoitamente enquanto sorria para ele.

"Bem, só eu, o cara que o fez e agora você!"

"Bem, eu ainda não sei... " - ele se viu curioso. "Me mostre."

"Mas é segredo!" – ela advertiu.

Ele concordou sem nem ter notado direito o que ela falou. Era mais interessante ver o bonitinho rosado do rosto dela.

Ela tomou o lábio inferior nos dentes e prendeu os dedos na barra da blusa branca puxando-a até o pescoço, enquanto deslocava a alça azul marinho do sutiã do ombro. Ela não notou que ele prendeu a respiração quando ela desceu o pano desenhado expondo a taça do seio direito para o garoto.

Demitri apertou os olhos sem palavras demais para expressar o que sentia em relação ao que se passava à sua frente. Não que nunca tivesse visto algo parecido. Mas essa era Bella. E tanto o clima, quanto o papo ou o lugar o guiava para ter essa reação e esse efeito. Olhá-la ali, com os grandes olhos chocolates cheios de expectativa e doçura era...

Talvez estranho, ou sexy, ou até mesmo meigo.

Bella, a menina doce de face rosada e olhos chocolates inocente tinha um piercing no mamilo.

Ele voltou à realidade em poucos segundos se dando conta de que ainda encarava fascinado o seio formado pela pele branca cremosa e um mamilo pequeno e rosado que abrigava duas pequenas esferas metálicas.

"Whoa, Bella" – ele consguiu formar.

"E aí, o que achou?" – ela se ajustou sobre as pernas para se sentir mais confortável e o sei que estava exposto seguiu o movimento.

Demitri engoliu saliva.

"Bom" – ele não conseguia desviar os olhos. ", muito bom!"

Ele ouviu o risinho dela e encarou o rosto pálido com duas manchas de rosa pálido sobre sua face.

Bella endireitou a roupa voltado a se encostar no ombro amigo. Os dois ficaram em silêncio ainda com o ultimo acontecimento fresco na cabeça. Mas vistos de maneira diferente. Demitri ainda estava surpreso, de um jeito positivo. E Bella estava refletindo as reações e os momentos que tiveram. Poderia ser muito cedo para considerá-lo assim, afinal Demitri era irmão de Heidi e havia toda aquela esfera em torno dele e suas amizades. Mas Bella aprovava os atos de Demitri.

"Esse é meu segundo maior segredo." – ela suspirou tirando os dois do transe.

"Segundo? Bem, poderia ter sido pior."

Ela fechou os dedos em torno da palma da sua mão e levou-os até o seu braço dando um soco fraco ali.

"Como assim pior? Você disse que era legal!"

Ele riu a voz afetada dela. Bella era uma menina que confiava fácil.

"Não falei do piercing. Tanto ele quanto seu seio direito, são ótimos." – ele riu e ela se contraiu de vergonha. - "Só achei que pra segundo maior segredo, bem... Você podia ter matado um cara, seria um segredo digno de segundo lugar."

"Matar um cara fica no segundo lugar da sua lista? Demitri, não quero ver o primeiro!" – ela levantou a voz brincando. - "Com que tipo de coisa você anda se relacionando?"

"Oh, você nem quer saber!" – ele riu do seu oh-tão-fajuto tom misterioso.

"Diga-me, Demitri! Esse pode entrar no terceiro lugar da minha lista de segredos!"

"Ok, você quer mesmo saber então?" – ele se tornou sério e ela apenas concordou com a cabeça esperando.

Demitri desencostou-a de seu ombro e se virou de frente pra ela.

"Eu ando com meninas com piercings secretos, que tomam bebidas azuis, usam calças rasgadas e tem os olhos mais encantadores que eu já vi." – ela deu um sorriso largo que contraia os cantos inferiores de seus olhos. - "É um tipo raro de pessoa, mas muito perigoso."

"Oh!" – ela fez um som de deboche. - "Nem é tão assim. Fiquei sabendo que eles são sem graça."

"Isso é o que eles querem que você pense!" – ela riu mais ainda e se atirou em cima de seu novo melhor amigo.

Os dois continuaram rindo sentados em cima da grama molhada. Até que Bella lembrou de algo que havia visto mais cedo. Ela não queria estragar o clima, mas sentia que já conhecia Demitri bem o suficiente para saber que se algo no o deixasse confortável, ele iria agir naturalmente e sair do assunto, sem deixá-la constrangida.

"Você não tinha me contado que tinha algo com Jane" – ela olhou pra ele esperando que ele confirmasse sua suspeita.

Ele desviou os olhos pra baixo.

"É."

"É por isso que você não curte o Edward?"

Ele assentiu.

"Bem, isso faz sentido"

"Mas é tão confuso" - começou Demitri devagar. "Eu ainda gosto de verdade dela, tentei não gostar, mas... Não consigo."

"Eu entendo perfeitamente" – ela comentou lembrando-se de Edward mais uma vez.

Então outro reflexo apareceu no lago.

Uma mancha bronze tingiu a água do lago e os olhos pareciam disputar com as jades que faziam do mosaico em volta da água. Irresistivelmente bonito.

Era como se ela tivesse conjurado o Edward só de pensar nele.

Ou talvez ela só estivesse meio de porre.

"Oi." – ele a cumprimentou com delicadeza.

Bella piscou, ele vestia uma camisa preta desbotada com gola em formato de V fundo e jeans azul e que pendiam sobre seu quadril esguio. Parado ali, Edward lembrava uma pantera.

Demitri fechou a cara de frustração lembrando-se da crise que ela teve antes por causa dele e apertou a mão dela.

"Eu preciso ir." – ele se aproximou e sussurrou no ouvido dela. - "Boa sorte e cuidado!"

Ela congelou e lhe deu um olhar interrogativo. Enquanto ele apenas piscou e se levantou.

Demitri passou roçando por Edward sem cumprimentá-lo e depois saiu lentamente, enquanto Bella notava a fina risca de fumaça que começou a sair de sua boca indicando o recém cigarro acendido. Bella ficou entretida demais para perceber que Edward havia se sentado em seu lado.

"O que vocês dois estavam fazendo aqui fora, enquanto tem todo tipo de porra louca acontecendo lá dentro?" – ele perguntou com tom leve e acusatório.

"Eu participei de uma porra louca, mas decidi sair pra dar uma olhada aqui no espelho da tia."

"Uma beleza"- murmurou Edward.

"Não é?" – ela sorriu em concordância.

"Eu estava falando de você, Bella. E não o lago." – sussurrou ele.

As palavras de Bella ficaram presas na garganta. Tudo bem que ela estava muito bêbada. Mas então ela se sentiu muito sóbria falando ali com o Edward. Ela sabia que ele estava se aproveitando da situação. Não era a primeira vez e nem com a primeira pessoa que ela o viu fazendo isso.

Bella sabia que ele conseguia fazer a maldita cara de um anjo carente para conseguir o que queria. Mas nesse momento tudo o que ela queria anjos não poderiam dar.

"Bem, acho que já vou indo..." – ela disse já pronta pra se levantar.

"Não! Espera." – ele tocou o braço dela.

Bella o contraiu por reflexo e Edward arregalou os olhos em confusão.

"Eu só..." – ela não conseguia olhar direto nos olhos dele.

"Você está bem?"

"Não, por que deveria estar?" – ela não conseguiu conter o veneno em sua voz.

"Não sei, você me evitou o dia inteiro!"

"E mesmo os poucos momentos que te vi, você conseguiu tornar um inferno. Você conseguiu me fazer sentir humilhada a cada vez que eu vi ou ouvi sobre você, Edward!"

"Eu não sei, eu não te entendo, eu não queria..." – ele vagou confuso.

"Isso já não é mais um problema meu, Edward." – Bella falou não conseguindo conter a ânsia que vinha crescendo. Edward estava jogando de novo com ela.

"O que elas disseram pra você?" – ele questionou de imediato.

"Nada que não tenha a ver com a sua boa desenvoltura em cima, debaixo ou fora da cama." – ela deu ombros, cansada de tudo isso. - "Nada que seja coisa minha."

Pelo canto do olho ela sentiu Edward pender a cabeça no braço enquanto suspirar alto. Bella ficou de joelhos limpando os joelhos e ajeitando a blusa, notando que era hora de sair.

"Me desculpe por hoje, Bella."

Por um breve momento ela considerou esquecer tudo que tinha acontecido, ponderando que já devia saber a natureza do primo. Mas depois ela caiu na realidade que se ela não colocasse um final nisso, nunca acabaria antes que ela saísse muito machucada. Já que era da natureza de Edward machucar os outros e só pensar em si mesmo.

Os dois ouviram a grama sendo esmagada atrás de si e se viraram para ver Victória chegando com um copo de bebida e um sorriso medonho no rosto. O rosto de Bella se contraiu em desgosto e lembranças.

"Tanto faz!"

E dizendo isso ela saiu.

Vendo as conseqüências, as lutas, as magoas que iriam gerar.

Sabendo que depois disso seria quase impossível de viver no mesmo teto que ele.

"Bella, porra!" – ele chamou alto – "Já pedi desculpas pelo que fiz, disse ou sei lá com que merda você ta chateada!"

O rosto indignado de Bella encarou o de Edward pela primeira vez na noite e ele viu todos os tipos de más emoções que uma menina adolescente poderia ter em um dia. Ele viu a mágoa, a humilhação, a desilusão, a saudade e a falta de esperança.

E isso o deixou em pânico. A falta de esperança de Bella. Quando ele sabia que era pra ele.

Ele pode não ter entendido todos os outros sentimentos que os grandes e belos olhos castanhos disseram, mas ele viu que a ultima emoção foi pra ele.

E Deus, isso o incomodou mais do que ele queria.

Ela apenas deu os ombros e saiu cambaleando pra dentro de casa. Essa a primeira vez que ela fazia isso.

Bella nunca tinha deixado de se importar com os sentimentos dele. Nunca.

"Oi, pônei!" – uma voz feminina e carregada de sotaque o chamou, Victória.

"E aí?" – ele sorriu se sentindo levemente relaxado.

"Que tal ir dar uma volta?" – ela perguntou posicionando as pernas em torno do seu quadril e descendo o corpo sobre ele.

Ele sorriu para ela, encarando os olhos opacos da ruiva e se esquecendo completamente do que sentira segundos atrás. Talvez amanhã quando ele acordasse se não estivesse com muita dor de cabeça voltaria a pensar em Bella. Por enquanto, ele tinha que levar alguém pra passear bem alto.

"E você vai cavalgar no pequeno pônei?" – ele perguntou arrastando os dedos elegantes sobre o braço da menina.

"Pequeno? Oh não!" – ela sorriu maliciosa enquanto investia os quadris contra os de Edward que deu um suspiro.

Edward sorriu enquanto puxava a barra do vestido sobre a cabeça da menina e levava os lábios até os grandes seios a sua frente.

A menina jogou a cabeça pra trás e segurou os ombros de Edward enquanto começava a investir os quadris com mais força.

Edward sorriu e mordiscou o seio da menina, enquanto levava a boca afoito em direção a sua. Mas não antes de ouvir um gemido estrangulado da mesma.

"_Oh, sim_!"

______________

**Nota da Autora**: E aqui temos 30 paginas escritas em dois dias, queridos leitores! Bem, já estava na hora, não é mesmo? Creio que ficar de balela não vai levar a lugar nenhum. Perdão pela demora, fiquei lendo outras estórias para me basear e acabei esquecendo que a minha estava na hora de atualizar. Mas a partir de agora as coisas fiam mais rápidas... Minhas aulas estão acabando e eu já decidi o rumo que isso vai tomar. Provavelmente semana que vem te atualização da Sem Limites e na outra começo da Modelo de Vida (Yeah, eu ainda continuo tendo esperança nela!). Quanto a essa, não se desanimem, apresar de não parecer nosso querido e imoral Edward está caindo na real – ou no amor – como preferirem.

Estou atualizando assim que conseguir **60 reviews**. Se você acha muito, que não tem merecimento me mande uma review dando satisfação ou me adicione no MSN, e eu te passo minha agenda pra provar que eu ainda consigo fazer milagre em escrever 30 páginas em dois dias quando sua aula começa 7:00 da manhã e termina 18:30 com três tarefas atrasadas no seu curso de russo, baby. Enfim, eu penso que quem gosta manda e quem manda é quem merece.

REVIEWS: Respostas em meu blog, que você encotra no meu about me ou aqui embaixo! _SE VOCÊ ME MANDOU UMA REVIEW, SUA RESPOSTA ESTARÁ LÁ COM TODA CERTEZA_!

fuinwonderland (ponto) blogspot (ponto) com

**SEM REVIEWS = SEM LEITORES = SEM FIC**

Afinal, se não tem leitores.. Pra quem eu escrevo? E por que eu escrevo?

100Beijos, Fu.


End file.
